Lone Kitsune
by KitsuneBlanc
Summary: Summary inside. Don't own Digimon. Expect Davinia.
1. The Other Rogers DigiDestined

_**Character Info**_

 **Name:** **Davinia** **Peggy** **Rogers** **  
** **Birthday: June 13, 1991  
** **Blood Status: Half-Blood** **  
Age: 11**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: ¾ Human (Metamorphmagus) and ¼ Fox Demon  
Human Appearance:** Slender, pre-teen with shoulder length spiky sunshine blonde hair, tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, and sky-blue eyes.  
 **Demon Appearance:** NA  
 **Fox Appearance:** NA  
 **Home World:** Earth **  
Other Residences:** Land of Departure, Digital World, and Castle Oblivion

 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best Friend: Gaomon, Kari, and Davis, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light and the good side of darkness, friendship, and children.

 **Dislike:** Evil, thunder, lightning, large crowds, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, pulling pranks, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, and knows what's right and wrong. **  
Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language. **  
Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory. **  
Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, learning disability, weak immune system.

 **Family:  
** Father: Steve Rogers (Human)  
Mother: Amelia Rogers (née Potter, Human/ Fox Demon Hybrid)  
Brother(s): Davis Motomiya (Rogers, older twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): Lily Potter (née Evans) †. Maylin Barnes (née Potter)  
Uncle(s): James Potter †. James Barnes.  
Cousin(s): Harry Potter. Jun Barnes.  
Grandfather(s): Fleamont Potter †. Joseph Rogers †.  
Grandmother(s): Euphemia Potter (née Andrew) †. Sarah Rogers (née Taylor) †.

 **Occupation:** Keyblade Wielder of Dreams and DigiDestined of Harmony and Hazard.

 **Alignment:** Good

 **Goal:** Figuring out her place in life

Protecting the Digital World from Tainted Darkness

Finding her friends

 **Allies:** Gaomon, Davis, Spirits of Harmony and Hazard, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon.

 **Enemies:** Evil Digimon,Master Xehanort and Heartless.

 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, telepathy, visions about danger, sensing evil, flying, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength.

 **Weapon(s):** Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare. Vibranium Shurikens. Vibranium Kunais. Talismans. Vibranium Senbons. Vibranium Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. smoke bombs. Exploding pouches.  
 **Nickname(s):** Davey

 **Crest:** Harmony and Hazard  
 **Beyblade:** Blaze Kitsune  
 **Bit Beast:** Kurama

 **Digimon Partner:** Gaomon  
 **Human Spirit:** Bellamon

 **Beast Spirit:** Vixenmon **  
Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon **  
**

 **Summary: Davis goes to the computer lab with Kari and the other, while his twin, Davinia was going home until her Digivice changes. Plus, Davinia being one of the Original DigiDestined, also her and Davis being Harry Potter's cousins and children of Captain America? What happens now?**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Other Motomiya (Rogers) DigiDestined**_

It was another normal day for 11-year-old Davinia Peggy Rogers and her older twin, Davis Joseph Rogers.

They got up out, took their shower, got dressed, eat their breakfast, brushed their teeth and then run out the door as fast as they both could to get to school on time.

Davis and Davinia are the youngest children of Steve "Captain America" Rogers and Amelia "Blanc" Potter. They were born on June 13, 1991, during the year when their cousin, Harry Potter went to Hogwarts. Their parents settled down when they moved to Japan with Amelia's older twin, Maylin and her husband, James Barnes. But one day when Davinia was 4 years-old she was kidnapped and taken to another world. The person that took her was a man named Master Xehanort. Davinia was taken to the Land of Departure, since she could wield two Keyblades. There she met Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and her new Keyblade Master, Eraqus. She and Aqua made them Wayfinders for all four of them for good luck.

But on the day of Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery, Terra somehow showed darkness on his right arm during his and Aqua's fight. Only Aqua showed and marks of a Master, while Ventus was watching Davinia, a masked boy came in his room and warned them about Terra becoming a different person and leaving them. Ventus and Davinia tried to warn Terra, but they were too late, he was already gone. So, the two ran away from home to find him, along the way they met new friends.

Along the way, they found Aqua and Terra in Radiant Garden, they told them to go home. After they found themselves in the Badlands Master Xehanort and he explained who they are and went back home to confront their master about the truth. Davinia remember who she is and where she came from. Eraqus tried to destroy them but Terra saved them in time and send them to another world where they'll be safe. They run into Vanitas and threatened Ventus that he'll hurt everybody he cares deeply about.

Davinia and Ventus went to the Keyblade Graveyard where they met up with Terra and Aqua and fought Master Xehanort and Vanitas. In the end, Ventus' heart is somewhere asleep while his body to safely hidden away, Terra is missing and Aqua is lost in the Dark Realms.

Davinia however was transported to another world by Aqua where she would be safe. She found herself in the Digital World, where she met Wanyamon, her partner.

Wanyamon took Davinia to Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon. The three raised her like she was their own, then when she turned 5, Davinia was given the Spirits of Harmony and Hazard, making her the DigiDestined of Harmony and Hazard. Then Cherubimon become evil, causing Davinia to go into hiding. Another year later, she met other humans that were sent to help defeat Lucemon. They defeated Lucemon and went back to the Human World with Davinia and Gaomon. There they help reunite Davinia with her real family and her older twin. Davinia got to learn about her heritage and the origin of her powers and how she got her Keyblades. It turns out that she's an Elemental like her mother.

She had also been tested by her family's doctor when she was younger and was found to have a mild case of an anxiety and learning disability.

Davinia's two saving graces' that help her from not going insane were soccer, Beyblade, and her some of her friends Tai Kamiya, his younger sister Kari, her partner, Gaomon, her older twin Davis, and cousin, Jun.

The Ookami-twins made it to their middle school to see that the boys on her brother's soccer team were playing on the field already, one of them with black hair seeing the twins and stopped the game.

 **Boy #1: Davis, hurry up!** _ **(Waving Davis over)**_

"Coming!" Davis called back.

Then Davis his backpack down with the piles of bags that the boys had placed down. While Davinia just sat underneath a tree pulling out her book on Firebending and Lightningbending moves.

Running over to the field, Davis joined the game and begun running circles around the other team.

Tai and Takuya were the captains of their high school team and both taught him and Davinia everything they knew, it was no wonder why they were better than them. But Davinia didn't feel like playing today. Their mother taught them how to play Quidditch and fell in love with the wizarding sport.

Just as Davis went to block the ball from getting passed to another boy from the other team, it went higher than usual and a boy with blonde hair jumped up to caught it in time.

"Nice catch." Davis and Davinia commented.

Davinia and Davis walks over to the boy who was their age.

"Thanks. Your brother had some pretty cool moves out there." He smiled, tossing the ball back to her.

Their brown and sky-blue eyes blinked at him, then Davinia and Davis looking back over to the field after his name was called and kicked the ball to one of his teammates and went back to joining the game. Just when Davinia to reading her book as usual.

 _Davinia's_ _thoughts: Why does he have a smell of a Digimon like Tai and Kari?_

 **Later…**

The bell rang for homeroom so everyone rushed to their classes, Davinia and Davis walking into the room and found an empty row next to a row where a girl with brown dressed in pink was placing her red backpack on the floor under her chosen desk.

Smiling, the twins walked over and sat in the row beside her.

"Hey Kari. Talk about luck. Looks like we're in the same class this year again." Davis smiled at the brunette.

Kari Kamiya turned to the wolf-twins with a polite smile.

"I wouldn't call that luck." Kari sang.

Davinia felt a small twinge of hurt at that, but ignored it as she paid attention to their friend.

"Did you hear we're getting a new student?" Davinia asked her.

"No, why's that?" Kari asked tiling her head.

"Aniki and I think that we saw him. He was watching him play soccer." Davinia explained.

"It would be great to have a new teammate. Hopefully he can keep up with me." Davis said smiling.

Kari and Davinia sighed at that since they knew how competitive Davis could be when he had his moments.

At that moment, the teacher strolled into the room, the black-haired man standing at his desk pulling some papers out of his briefcase.

 **Teacher: Good Morning. I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher. To beginning to morning, I'd like you all to welcome a new student.**

The sliding doors opened making the twins slightly gasp as she sees the blonde haired, azure eyed boy dressed in yellow and green from before this morning.

At the same time as Hamasaki wrote the name 'Takeru Takaishi' on the chalkboard, the boy smiled at the room, bowing his head.

"I'm TK It's nice to meet you." The blonde haired said bowing his head.

 **Hamasaki: Please sit down beside the girl with the camera around her neck.**

TK nodded eagerly walked over to where Kari was and sat down next to her, the both of them smiling at each other as if they had known the other for their entire life.

"Together again." TK said to her.

"Just like old times." Kari said back.

This made Davis looks over at the two in jealously that Kari had known this guy but not even told them about them. While, Davinia looked hurt by it.

"Our teacher kind of looks like Ogremon." TK joked making Kari laugh as Davinia looked down sadly.

Throughout the day, the twins tried to approach Kari and TK to talk to them, but they were pulled away by swarms of other people.

They tried to sit with them during lunch, but the table the two were sitting at was filled with other kids that they didn't know too well, so they walked off to go sit with Davis' soccer team who were joking around and joined with them.

By the end of the day came, Davinia was irritated and just gave up on trying to get their attention, and decided to just head home and would talk to Kari later.

The Rogers and Kamiyas lived in the same building and were even neighbors so they would see the pink loving teen then.

As she was walking to the entrance, she didn't notice TK had spotted her and poked at Kari making her look over. Davis was going to stay here and asked how they know each other.

"Who's the girl?" TK asked.

"That's Davinia, Davis' younger twin." Kari said.

"Are they friends with you?" TK asked.

"Tai and a friend of theirs taught them how to play soccer when they were younger and Tai even babysat them a few times, so we hung out a few times." Kari explained, "Their cousin, Jun is pretty protective over them."

TK frowned at how casual she sounded as he watched the Kitsune girl walk for the door to head home.

"Why didn't you introduce them to me?" TK asked.

"I haven't seen them all day." Kari said making TK give her a shock look.

"You haven't notice? They've been trying to talk to us all day, but you were too busy pulling me around to meet other people." TK pointed out.

Kari blinked in confusion at that. Then Davis walks to them and asked how they know each other.

"Hey!" someone called.

The two looked over to see a lavender haired girl named Yolei Inoue running over to them with a note in her hands.

"Hey Yolei." TK greeted the upper classmen.

"Are you Kari Kamiya?" Yolei asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Are you related to Tai? Cause he sent this e-mail." Yolei said holding up a note that said 'Come to the Digital World quickly. The Digimon need our help.'

"My brother needs us." Kari said as she runs off with TK, Davis, and Yolei at her heels.

Meanwhile, Davinia was walking home with her head bent letting out a breath of despair.

Usually they would walk home with Kari and the three would meet up with Tai Kamiya and Sora Takanouchi to walk home since they lived in the apartment building, but she was now on her own as she stopped by the high school waiting for the teenagers to come swarming out.

Davinia leaned against a tree that was in front of the gate, just thinking about how the day had gone and thinking why Kari hadn't bothered to introduce her friend to them. Kari and Tai knew about Davis and Davinia being Half-Bloods and who their cousin is. But not about them being Keyblade Wielders and their folks used to be Avengers.

Davinia's foot was tapping since standing still as she tried to think made her a bit stressed.

"What's up with this day?" Davinia asked herself as her tail puffs up in anger, "What else could go wrong?"

Just then, they both saw something from the corner of their eye and looked over to see a streak of sapphire blue light zooming to where Davinia was.

As she stood against the tree, Davinia assumed that the light would go right by her, but it made a turn and went right at her.

Gasping, she felt the light go into Davinia's pocket. Then Davinia's Digivice change shape and the color changed to a sky blue and white Digivice.

"A Digivice? Is the Digital World in danger again?" Davinia asked herself.

The bell rang making her jump and thrust the new Digivice into her pocket as they turn to see the teenagers walking out of the building, Sora walking out as she spoke with a tall blonde haired male.

This made the young fox-girl sigh as she turned to just walk off home alone since she thought she won't be spending any time with her two other friends.

"Where did Izzy and Tai run off too?" Matt Ishida asked.

"Not sure." Sora said looking around.

She then spotted a familiar head of sunshine blonde hair, then frowned as she saw the owner of the sunshine blonde hair looked to be getting further away.

"Davey!" Sora called as she runs off.

Matt watched, then follows the orangette as they ran after what looked to be 11-year-old girl.

Davinia turned and stopped when she heard her name being called and saw that it was Sora and the blonde boy who were running after her.

"Ciao, Sora." Davinia greeted.

"Why didn't you wait?" Sora asked the young Hybrid, "Where's Davis?"

"Scusate, I saw you with someone other than Tai and didn't wanna bug ya." Davinia said as her looks down, "Aniki's staying after school today."

Matt looked at the two girls interestedly since he hasn't heard of her before, on the other hand he seen her and a boy a few times walking home with Tai, Sora, and Kari last year.

Speaking of which, where did the Kamiya siblings go off to?

"You didn't have to go home without me. Matt this is Davinia Motomiya. Davey this is Matt Ishida." Sora said.

"Hey." Matt said.

Davinia just bowed her head. An awkward silence went by them before it was broken.

"Where's Kari?" the azure eyed teenager asked.

"I don't know." The fox-girl replied, "Aniki and I haven't seen her all day. She was too busy showing a new kid around the school and to all of her friends."

Davinia had a sad look in her eyes that looked like she would tear up, however forced them away keeping that smile in place. Matt's eyes widened as he saw that look and felt sympathy for her since he knew what it was like to be avoided or ditched by someone.

"Didn't she introduce you and your brother to this kid?" Sora asked.

"Nope. Aniki and I tried to talk to them all day, but too many people." Davinia said with a short chuckle.

"That doesn't sound like Kari." Sora said confused.

"Who's this new kid anyway?" Matt asked.

"TJ…TA…His full name's Takeru Takaishi, but he said to call him something else that I can't remember." Davinia said as she pouted slightly.

"TK?" Matt asked.

"That's it." Davinia said with smile.

"He's my little brother. He just started school today." The blonde said.

Why wouldn't Kari introduce TK to Davis or Davinia? It just didn't make any sense at all. He shook his head to clear the thought away and placed a small smile on his face.

"Tai isn't here today. He went home early, so how about I walk you two home?" Matt offered the two girls.

The two girls looked surprised at this sudden offer, but Sora just smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great. Thanks Matt." Sora said.

"Um, yeah. That's real nice of ya." Davinia said.

The three then started down the street to get to their own apartment buildings, the 11-year-old standing between the two 15 year olds.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Matt asked.

"Tai was the one who introduced us. I saw him and another kid teaching them how to play soccer in the park about six years ago." Sora explained.

"Soccer, huh? You three must have had a lot in common then." Matt said looking down at the Hybrid who had her hand in her pocket clenching onto the device.

"Yeah, Aniki and I used to go to all of their games and cheered him and Sora on." Davinia said.

Sora giggled as she thought back to the days the twins would cheer at the top of their lungs for the two as they played soccer together before Sora had grown out of the sport and turned attention to tennis.

Davis and Davinia then had to go to the tennis matches to cheer on Sora, but when one of Tai's games wound up being on the same day as Sora's the twins didn't go to either because they didn't want them to feel like they were choosing sides, but did buy them some chocolates to congratulate them.

"How did you meet them?" Davinia asked snapping Sora out of her thoughts.

"At summer camp four years ago." Matt said.

"Why didn't Tai or Kari ever tell us about you and TJ?" Davinia asked.

"Me and T _K_ you mean." Matt said as she blushed and murmured an apology.

"I'm not sure why. Do you know, Sora?" Matt asked as the three looked at the orangette.

"You got me." Sora said.

That answer made the three of them frown in thought, but just pushed it aside as they continued on their walk back to the apartment.

He waved them off before turning and went home while the two girls and boy went up to their own floors, Sora watching the Hybrid go with a sad smile.

As the Child of Love, she worried about everyone she cared for and Davinia was a very fragile girl who tried hard to be strong. While her brother and cousin, try their best to protect her from harm.

Shaking her head as the fox-girl disappeared into the elevator, Sora walks into her apartment.

 **To Be Continued…** **Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	2. Sucked into my Computer

**_Chapter 2: Sucked into my Computer_**

At night Matt and Sora walked off to the park to meet up with the rest of the old team of DigiDestineds, both shooting curious looks at the Kamiya siblings.

"What did you need to talk about?" Joe Kido asked.

"There might be a new group of DigiDestineds." Izzy said making the three gasp in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Today we could get to the Digital World and we found this weird looking DigiEgg that had the Crest of Courage on it, but couldn't lift it. None of us could, expect for Davis." Tai said with a serious look as he thought back to it.

"Not only that, this human called the Digimon Emperor is causing trouble, and has this dark Digivice that stops Digimon from Digivolving. We almost got killed by a Monochromon that was under his control." Kari said.

Kari almost lost her life if Davis hadn't made Veemon Armor Digivolve and destroyed the Dark Ring, the four then walked to a TV portal and found themselves in the computer lab where Izzy and two kids named Yolei Inoue and Cody were.

"Two kids who live in my building had new versions of Digivices." TK said, "Davis has one also."

"There are three new members?" Sora asked and was shocked that Davis had one.

"No." Tai said making everyone look at the gogglehead.

"As soon as I touched the egg, four lights shot out. Davis, Yolei and Cody have three of them, but there's one more one out there." He said.

"Then we need to find the other kid and fast. He or she could be the one to move the other DigiEgg." Izzy said.

"Can't go. I have a test tomorrow." Joe said as he fixed his glasses.

"I have band practice after school." Matt said, gesturing to the guitar that was in its case on his back.

"I'm free to go. Matt, do you think you can walk Davey home for me and tell her I got hold up?" Sora asked.

Both Kari and Tai gasped at this in confusion as they looked over to the Child of Friendship.

"Yeah, I can." Matt smiled.

"You got to meet her? What's she like?" TK eagerly asked.

"Who's Davinia?" Izzy asked.

"Wait. You mean Davinia Motomiya?" Joe asked.

"How do you know her?" Matt asked.

"I tutor Davis. My dad's also their family's doctor." The child of Reliability explained, "Davey doesn't talk much and always hides whenever I come over, she's very shy. They have a cousin who's always with them."

Kari and Tai were frowning, wondering how their friends had even met the youngest Motomiya at all and why Sora would ask Matt to walk them home.

"How did you meet Davey?" Tai asked.

"She was walking home on her own, so I offered to walk her and Sora home. How come you never told us about her? She seems like a sweet kid." Matt said.

Everyone was staring at the Kamiyas as they waited for an answer, but nothing was said.

"Guess we never thought we'd have to introduce you guys. Plus, Davey was never good with meeting new people." Kari said as Sora frowned at that.

Davis and Davinia seemed easy to talk to when she had first met the twins, even if the Davinia was shy and nervous at first just like she was around Matt.

"Let's focus. Tomorrow, it'll be Tai, Davis, TK, Kari, Sora and I that'll go to the Digital World with Yolei and Cody. Agreed?" Izzy asked.

Everyone talked at once, agreeing in their own way before they all walked off to their homes.

As soon as Davis got home, he told her about the Digital World and meeting Veemon who was trapped underneath some kind of DigiEgg. Davinia advised him to stay close to TK and the others for a while. Davis mention about another DigiDestined and Davinia showed him her new Digivice. But Davinia told him not to tell the others.

 **The Next Day…**

Davinia hadn't seen her brother, Kari or TK at all that day namely because they were avoiding them since they were busy with Cody and Yolei, so she spent time by herself today.

It was the end of another school day and she was walking home alone yet again, pausing near the high school to pull out her new device and looked it over curiously.

"I called Salamander and the others, they even don't know what it is." Davinia said, "I'm going to have to try to contact Ophanimon and the others. Maybe there's a new evil in the Digital World."

The bell for the high school rang, but she ignores it as she placed her Digivice back into her pocket and were about to continue walking.

"Davey!" a voice called them.

The Hybrid turned to see Matt who was running over to her with a guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" Davinia asked.

"I thought I'd walk you home. Tai had to help Kari with something and Sora an emergency tennis practice." Matt explained.

She blinks at that feeling a bit touched that he would be concerned with walking her home.

"Sure. Grazie." Davinia said as the two began walking, "Besides Aniki's staying after school again. You play guitar?

"And harmonica. I've been playing since I was a kid. I'm actually in my own band now." Matt stated a bit proudly.

"That's really cool!" Davinia said as admiration shone in her eyes, "I'm in a band also"

"You are?" Matt asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm one of the lead singers." Davinia said blushing, "We're called The Warriors."

Matt felt his pride swell more at this and then realized why Tai and Kari may have been trying to keep Davinia and her brother for themselves.

They were both being selfish because when the twins complimented you and gave you that look that showed they truly respected you, and made you burn with pride and joy, feeling more sure of yourself than you ever had been.

He was going to yell at the Kamiya siblings for keeping these two to themselves.

"Thanks. My band, the Teenage Wolves, we're going to be playing a free concert in an old warehouse if you wanna come check us out." Matt offered.

"Sounds great, but we're not sure if we're not be able to make it." Davinia pouted.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"Well I have band practice, Beyblading training, and material arts class. I'm gonna be really busy." Davinia explained, "Plus Aniki has tutoring, material arts class, and soccer practice also. Also, his team has a big game coming up. So, he's going to be busy also."

"We also have rehearsals, you and you brother can come watch those when you two have free time." Matt said.

The two continued talking about random things until they made it to their apartment and then Matt walked off to go meet up with his bandmates while Davinia walked into her building and walked into her apartment slowly looking for her parents.

"Mum? Dad? Wanyamon?" Davinia answered.

"Kitchen/Dining Room!" all three answered.

The twins walked in to see her parents and Davinia's partner.

Her father, Steve, has sunshine blonde hair, light tanned skin, sky blue eyes.

Her mother, Amelia, was an extremely pretty woman. She had burgundy hair (which she wore in a long mane). She was of petite stature and had brown eyes. Along with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks.

"How was school?" Amelia asked them.

"Okay." The Kitsune girl answered.

"Any idea what's happening in the Digital World?" Steve asked.

Everyone that's close to the Motomiya (Rogers) knows about Davinia's past being a Keyblade Wielder and DigiDestined. It turns out that Davis is a Keyblade Wielder also and Davinia promised him once he awakens it, she'll train him in how to control it.

At first, the twin's father didn't want his daughter to fight anymore battles, but knew that she was chosen for a reason and has Wanyamon to protect her from danger.

"Nope, no visions or no word from Bokomon." Davinia sighed, "Not even the others know what's going on."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Wanyamon encourage his human.

"Thanks, Wanyamon." Davinia said before sighing, "I just wish I knew what was going on."

Just then, the device in her pocket started to beep.

Davinia looked up and pulls her new Digivice out only to see it glowing that silver color again.

"What's going on now?" Wanyamon asked.

Their computer in the room then turned on making them stare in shock as some sort of animated TV screen that was silver with different features on it appeared on the computer.

"What's that?" Steve asked as Davinia's new Digivice glowed brighter until she couldn't see anything but blue.

"It's a DigiPort!" Davinia exclaimed.

She gasped as she felt the warm light pull her body forward and dragged her into the computer as flashes of different colors surrounded her vision as music started to play.

" _Here we go!_

 _Ohh oh_

 _Ohh oh oh oh_

 _Here we go!_

 _Whoa oh whoa ohhhh!"_

As soon as it was all done, Davinia opened her eyes to find themselves in a forest filled with tall trees and the vegetation around them seemed fresh and healthy as if it was untouched by human hands.

"We're in the Digital World!" Davinia shouts, "I'm back!"

She clothing felt different than it typically did like it fitted her body and hugged it perfectly rather than being loose on like it used to be, so Davinia looks down only to gasp as she saw she wasn't wearing her regular outfit.

Davinia had on a black colored cropped jacket with a gold and red pattern at the bottom. Under it was a red tank top that had thin straps that stopped around the midriff area while she had on black jean pants, white socks, and black boots and had black wrist bands on each arm while her black choker was around her neck and her hair was up in its usual ponytail.

"A whole new wardrobe, that's new." Davinia said as she examines her new clothes.

"You're right that is new." Gaomon who somehow Digivolved said.

Just then, her device started beeping and they pulled it out to find a signal on it.

There was a red dot that's twenty feet away from her and Gaomon while about 5 miles away was a red dot, blue dot, purple dot, green dot, pink dot, yellow dot and light red dot together while an amethyst dot seemed to be closing in on them.

"We better go check out this dot since we're closer." Davinia suggested as she and Renamon then started walking off.

 **With the others…**

"Look at this. There's a new signal." Cody said looking down at his yellow and white Digivice.

Tentomon, Izzy, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Gatomon, Kari, Davis, Veemon, and Yolei all gathered around the young boy.

"Look at that sapphire dot." TK pointed.

"It's heading for the cave where the other DigiEgg is." Kari said.

"Could it be the last DigiDestined?" Patamon asked.

"It's likely. Let's go check." Tentomon buzzed.

"I hope it's girl or at least a cute boy." Yolei said.

The group then went off to go check it out, but were stopped when a Sniimon plunged from the skies and attacked them.

A Drimogemon and Mojyamon shortly joined Sniimon and all three chased off the group back to the forest. Davis and Veemon on the other hand were captured.

 **With Davinia and Gaomon** **…**

She and Gaomon had made it to a cave and walked inside of it, curiously looking around when they spotted a round egg that was also red, but with gold flames on it and had red heart on fire with a white light wrapped around it also.

"What kind of chicken laid that?" Davinia asked as she crouched down to it.

"This is getting even weirder." Gaomon commented.

Unknown to the Hybrid, a black ring floated down from the opening in the top of the cave and had a small camera made into it as it watched the duo.

"It's kinda pretty though." Davinia said.

An unexpected desire to touch the egg filled her and stared at the mark on the object, her hands reaching out as she placed them on the egg and felt a small shock at how warm it felt.

Placing her hands under the wings, she pulled the eggs off with a 'POP!' and stood up as she looked it over.

"OK, what do we do now?" Davinia asked her partner.

"Not sure." Gaomon answered.

Just then, a pillar of red light shot up out of the ground making them yelp and jump back in surprise as Gaomon got in front of his human ready to protect her.

Inside of the pillar was the forming into a small blue and white creature.

She had a feline shaped body, the blue dragon had ears and a tail along with a cute black button nose.

She was curled up in a ball, and then opens her red eyes, looking over at the group with a smile on her face and showed off the yellow V mark on her forehead with a tiny yellow V under each eye.

The light began to fade away as she jumps out and lands in front of Davinia and Gaomon with a large grin.

She jumped out of the light, making it fade away as she jumps around the Duo.

"Free at last! Free at last! You moved the DigiEgg! My name's V-mon." The V-mon greeted.

"Hi, I'm Davinia, but everyone calls me Davey." Davinia said shocked.

"I've been waiting my whole life to meet you, Davey!" V-mon said bowing her head.

"It's great to meet you V-mon." Gaomon replied as Davinia feels someone or something running their way with her Seismic Sense.

The cave at that time started to tremble making the DigiDestined look up to see a green dinosaur with black horns and eyes glowing red arrived and trying to get inside of the cave.

"Tuskmon a Champion level Digimon. Quite dense, but dangerous." Davinia said as she, V-mon and Gaomon jumped off.

Davinia, V-mon and Gaomon began to move at great speeds and seemed to blend in with surroundings like ninjas.

Gaomon faced Tuskmon as her holds her hands up into fists.

 ** _Gao Rush_** ** _!_**

He attacks with a rapid flurry of punches on the snout. As Davinia opened her water skin to bend the water to make a whip and hit him on the snout. Tuskmon growled as he backed off and the dog, female dragon, and Hybrid followed while Tuskmon was thrown down onto the ground. V-mon then jumps into the air and swings both of her arms in circles, striking the opponent.

 ** _Vee Punch!_**

Her fists come in contact to Tuskmon, hitting the black ring that's around his neck.

His eyes reverted to a normal blue color as he looks around confuse before he walked off.

"He just attacks us and then doesn't apologize for it?" Davinia asked looking irritated as V-mon and Gaomon swiftly jumped to her side.

"Must have been the dark ring he wore. When I was under the DigiEgg, I heard of a harsh human who came to the Digital World and started taking over it by placing those rings on nonviolent Digimon, turning them into his slaves." V-mon explained.

"How come anyone hasn't tried to do anything?" Gaomon asked.

 _Davinia's thoughts: So, the new threat is a Human?_

"It's because he has a Dark Digivice that cancels out the Digimon's ability to Digivolve." V-mon explained.

"There has to be a way to beat him! I can't stand that this jerk is getting away." Davinia glared at the air, "I'm not gonna let him destroy my home!"

Just then Davinia felt something else coming their way with her Seismic Sense. The ground beneath them quaked again as another dinosaur appear charging at them, this one blue with red stripes and had tribal feathers on his head that were white and red.

"Allomon, a Champion level also. His attacks are _Dynamite Head_ and _Dino Burst_." V-mon explained.

"Why are these dinosaurs trying to kill us?" Davinia asked as Allomon roared.

"We have to do is get the Dark Ring around his tail and he'll stop attacking us." Gaomon said.

She, V-mon, and Gaomon went to attack him, using her _Vee Punch_ and Davinia using Waterbending, however his head was too tough to be affected by them and he shot his _Dino Burst_ at them and hit the two dead on. Luckily Davinia managed to snuff out some of the flames.

"Davey, Gaomon!" V-mon called out in worry.

The two got back up and the three charged towards the dino once more, making him follow them as they started landing blows on him as Renamon and Guilmon began punching again. While Davinia hands glowed with blue, pink, red, gold, and black flames.

Allomon hit them with his _Dynamite Head_ sending them back into three trees that broke upon impact.

As Allomon got ready to attack again, they quickly stand up and moved with quick speed and succeeded, jumping off a cliff while Allomon, who couldn't stop, fell down with a loud 'BOOM!' that shook the entire forest.

The three reappeared on top of the cave.

"That was a close one" Davinia sighed as her partners nodded.

Allomon roars loudly as he got back up and sniffed the air around for them, then when he found them, he then let out his _Dino Burst_ at them, Gaomon, Davinia, and V-mon jump away from the beast as he runs after them.

"I can't defeat him like this. We need to Digivolve." V-mon said.

"How?" Davinia asked.

"The DigiEgg. You need to use your bravery to open them, Davey." V-mon said to the Hybrid.

"How do I do that?" Davinia asked.

They were in a clearing as Allomon arrived, the three engaging him in battle. But Gaomon and V-mon stopped Davinia.

"Davey stay here." Gaomon said before running towards Allomon with V-mon.

Each time they were thrown down, the two got back up and Davinia watched this with stern looks as she held her DigEgg tightly in her hand.

The two cried out in pain as they were thrown onto the ground when they were back handed.

"That's it!" Davinia growled when Gaomon and V-mon were trapped under Allomon's foot.

"It's time that someone taught you how to play nice." Davinia snarled.

 **Digi Armor Energize!**

The DigiEggs glowed orange and red as the light filled the area and Gaomon and V-mon smirked as they both felt a new power burning inside of them as V-mon and Gaomon turned around and kicked Allomon off of them.

 **V-mon** **Armor Digivolve to…**

 **Gaomon Armor Digivolve to…**

V-mon was covered in gold and red flames as images of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon faded over her and her body changed. The same thing was happening to Guilmon.

The female dragon turned into a tall woman with blue skin who had a dragon ears and tail while she had red leotard that had the mark of Bravery on it on orange while she had on red boots that went to her knees with flames decorating them with matching metal bands on her wrists. While on her back grew two orange angel wings.

 **Blazemon, The Angel of Bravery!**

Gaomon changes to a bipedal creature with blue fur that looks like a grown version of himself. It wears armor on its face, chest, thighs, hands, and feet, and claws from its hands. The armor is covered with flame-like designs. The armor's flame design are references to the Digi-Egg of Bravery, with which it is familiarly associated. It wears belts on its upper arms.

 **Flamemon, the Blaze of Bravery!**

Blazemon was hovering in the air as Flamemon was on the ground. They both smirked at Allomon while the dino snarled at them, Davinia stared both in astonishment.

"Too cool." Davinia whispered about the angel/dragon hybrid and dino.

Blazemon claws then glowed red as flames covered them.

"Let's see if you can take the heat." Blazemon called.

 ** _Blaze Fist!_**

Red embers shot out of her claws and rained down on Allomon, hitting every part of his body making him growl in pain.

"Flamemon now!" Blazemon shout out to the dragon.

 ** _Fire Roar!_**

Flamemon quickly let's out a blast of fire from him month towards its opponent like a rocket to where the dark ring was, shattering it. Once freed, Allomon quickly ran off into the forest.

"Guess he couldn't take the heat." Davinia joked.

Blazemon and Flamemon glowed orange and red as they returned to V-mon and Gaomon as the orange and red light shot over to Davinia and turned into a silver hand held computer.

"Why am I getting all these new toys?" Davinia asked as she flips the screen up to see a picture of the DigiEgg on it.

"We all worked well together. With more training, we'll be unstoppable and end the reign of the Emperor." Gaomon said as V-mon nods.

"Sounds great, but now we need to figure how to get home before my parents get worry about me and ground me for missing dinner." Davinia suggested.

The Trio walked off into the forest as the sun started to set, the three stopping where Davinia and Gaomon had first come out and saw a TV with the image of her family's living room on it.

"OK, now what do we do now?" Davinia asked.

As if to answer the Hybrid's question, the screen glowed white as the light engulfed the Trio and dragged them into the TV as the colors and music played again.

They yelled as they were thrown out, Davinia land on the couch while a Wanyamon and Chibimon fell onto Davinia's stomach.

"Okay, officially the weirdest day of my life." Davinia groaned.

"At least you survived." A familiar voice called out, but sounded younger.

Looking on her stomach, Davinia gasped when he saw a small blue female dragon.

"You're Chibimon now?" Davinia asked as she sat up and held the two Digimon.

"Yep!" Chibimon chirped.

Davinia just groaned as they stood only to hug attack by her parents. They kept yelling saying how worry they were when the two were sucked in the computer. After talking to them about the new threat, they understood and will talk about it tomorrow with Davis. They all had dinner and that night when Davis came home with DemiVeemon. Then they fell asleep with a smile as they cuddled up with their new and old friends in their bunk beds.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Facing the Digimon Emperor

**_Chapter 3: Facing the Digimon Emperor_**

The next day Davis and Davinia woke up in a good mood and Davis showered with DemiVeemon and Wanyamon, cleaning the dragon's skin. Davinia and Chibimon got the clothes Davinia was going to wear, while waiting for the boys to finish. Then Davinia showered with Chibimon and washed her fur so it'll shined and then blow dried the yellow fur as Chibimon laid on the counter loving the heat.

The small dragon mostly loved having her fur brushed with a comb, taking great pride in her tail being brushed to perfection.

Davinia and Davis were out in the kitchen eating breakfast with their parents and brother. After they ate breakfast they grabbed their backpacks and walked out.

Chibimon, Wanyamon, and DemiVeemon were hidden inside of Davis and Davinia's backpack so they could go to school with their partner, the bag being slung over the fox-girl and fox-boy's shoulders as they headed for the door.

"Have a good day!" Steve called.

"And be careful!" Amelia said in a cheer mood.

"You too!" the twins exclaimed.

The twins walk out with their partners in their bags.

Meanwhile, TK was outside of the school thinking over what happened yesterday.

They barely managed to escape the attacks of Sniimon, Mojyamon and Drimogemon, but they found the DigiEggs of Love and Knowledge that belonged to Yolei and Cody who moved them and showed Hawkmon and Armadillomon, then the two Armor Digivolved into Halsemon and Digmon. The two fought the three Digimon and freed them, while saving Davis and Veemon.

Still though the other Rookies and Gatomon had been badly hurt from the attack and when they arrived at the cave, they found the Mystery DigiEgg gone meaning the mysterious Sapphire Digidestind taken it and found his or her Digimon partner.

TK was broken from his thoughts as soon as he spotted Davis and Davinia walking into the school yard and smiled as he ran over to the twins.

"Hey!" TK called making them stop and look over to him.

He finally had a chance to actually speak to Davinia and get to know her without Kari dragging him off.

Davinia blinked at him as he stopped in front of them.

"Hey." Davinia said.

"I'm TK; we never got to talk. My brother told me he's been walking you home lately." TK said.

"I almost forgot you're Matt's brother." Davinia said giving a smile which made him return it.

"So, I heard that you're on a soccer team." TK said as the three started walking to the building.

"Yeah, but not for the school, what about you? You play or are you thinking of joining the school's team?" Davinia asked looking very eager.

"I was planning on trying out for the basketball team." TK said.

"Cool, maybe we'll catch one of your games." Davinia said.

"Sounds great." TK said.

The bell then rang, so the three made a run for the school, hurriedly changing their streets shoes for school shoes and running off to their homeroom, Kari looking up in confusion as she saw the three running in together.

When TK sat down beside her, she leaned to whisper to him as feeling a small protective streak for Davinia grow.

"Why were you two together?" Kari asked him.

"We were talking. She seems really nice." TK said.

She nodded at this, but frowned in thought. Tai and Kari cared about Davis and Davinia, but didn't want them to get involved with any of the dangers the DigiDestineds. But with Davis already involve, now they had to try to keep Davinia out.

Davinia was more vulnerable than the others because of her life, health issues and learning disability so they tried to shield her sometimes even if it seemed like they were taking her for granted.

During the day, Davinia was having trouble in her classes which made Wanyamon and Chibimon frown as they thought of something.

The world around Davinia seemed to fade out and turn into some sort of frozen world.

 _Davinia: What are you doing?_

 _Wanyamon_ _: Its call_ _Psychic Link, I can do it with you and Chibimon. Right now, we're inside of your mind speaking and no one has a clue about it._

 _Davinia: Really? How cool._

Davinia looks around the place to see no one looking over at her or Wanyamon.

 _Davinia: What's up?_

 _Wanyamon_ _: I'll help you with your work. I'll simply walk you through it._

Davinia nodded with a smile as she remains in their mental link, with Wanyamon and Chibimon's help she understood things better and finished her work sooner than she would have expected which pleased the teacher.

When she was seen doing better in class, they assumed that one of them was harder than ever despite the problems of understanding things and felt proud of them.

Later on, school ended so Davis was staying after again. So Davinia was walking home with a bright smile on as she neared the high school and waited to see if Matt or Sora would be there to walk home with her.

"You don't seem to have many friends, Davey." Chibimon said from Davinia's backpack.

"I have trouble trusting people and making friends, so I only have a few of them. Because I don't want to lose any more friends like how I lost my first three friends. Kinda sad, huh?" Davinia asked.

"But it's wise to be alert. You never know if people are truly who they claim to be until later on." Wanyamon said.

They were broken out of their conversation when she hears her Digivice beeping making Davinia pull it out to see that there was a distress signal coming from it.

"This doesn't look good." Davinia said as Wanyamon and Chibimon nod.

She took off to the apartment and soon was in her and Davis' room, then going to one of their computer to see that the DigiGate on Davinia's computer and she pulls out her Digivice as Wanyamon and Chibimon hopped onto her shoulder.

"Here we go again." Davinia said.

"Prepare yourself." Chibimon warned.

"She's right. We need to be prepare when we face the Emperor's minions." Wanyamon said as Davinia nods.

A white light then covered them and pulled the three into the computer, arriving in the Digital World.

"You're V-mon and Gaomon again." Davinia noted as she saw her clothing transformed to her new outfit.

"Must have something to do with the program. Come on, let's find the cause of the signal." The blue dog said.

The three walked off into the forest, following the signal only to find Yolei trying to run away from a Tyrannomon that were after her despite the fact three other Digimon were with her.

"We need to help them." Davinia said as the two nodded.

Before the blue dog, Davinia, and V-mon could speak, they saw a young teenager with wild plum colored hair with gold glasses that had purple lenses and dressed in a blue jumpsuit with a blue and yellow cape was standing on the shoulder of another Tyrannomon.

"He must be the Emperor." Gaomon said.

"He's just a kid like us. How can he do terrible things?" Davinia asked in confusion as Gaomon growls.

"Doesn't matter. We must stop him." V-mon growled with narrowed eyes.

They were about to help out, but Kari and TK flew in on a large white cat with wings and a sphinx like head and a golden horse with wings.

Cody and her brother were behind TK and Kari as the two Celestial Digimon used an attack called _Golden Noose_ to hold the Tyrannomons while the two Digimon shattered the dark rings.

The Emperor scowled as he jumps up onto a dragon looking Digimon and flew off making his escape.

Davinia were staring at the kids in surprise at the fact they were DigiDestineds just like them and wondered if they were the ones that Davinia had picked the signal on the other day.

"Lady Davey, we need to go." Gaomon said.

They nodded as Davinia used her Kitsune powers to fade into the shadows as they both traveled much like a ninja with her partners following her, not even capturing the attention of the other kids.

A shape of blonde, blue and red shot across the lands as they followed the Emperor and found him whipping a winged horse Digimon that cried out in pain.

Rage was scorching in Davinia's chest when she saw this and as soon as they stop, she ran towards the Emperor and tackled him to the ground.

He then gasped in surprise at the abrupt attack and turned to see a wolf-girl pinning him down to the ground.

"How dare you attack me!" the Emperor yelled.

"How dare I? I should be asking you the same question." Davinia retorted growling, "How dare you attack my friends and invade my home!"

"Unimon." Gaomon and V-mon said as the two Digimon run over to the horse Digimon and helped him up.

Unimon neighed and looks over to the Queen who had saved him from the abuse he was wrongly given.

"This is my domain and you two are trespassing. Now get off of me and I might go easy on you and your friend." the Emperor said.

"Do I look that dumb?" Davinia asked.

He then grabbed Davinia's shoulders while his legs wrapped around her waist as he turned them over, sending her onto her back but struggled as they fell down and fought in the dirt.

"Is that the Queen?" Unimon asked remembering see her when she was younger.

"Yes, she is. Quick, get out of here and take whatever innocents who are around." Gaomon urged as Guilmon nods.

Unimon nodded and then took to the skies while the Emperor threw the fox-girl off of him and stood up with his whip at the ready.

"Davey/Lady Davey!" Gaomon and V-mon called as they went to help.

Then another Digimon, a green caterpillar with purple markings, jumped down from the trees and spat out spider threads at them, making Gaomon growl as he used his _Double Backhand_ to slash through it.

"I won't allow you to harm my Master." The worm Digimon said.

"Move aside, Wormmon. We don't want to hurt you." Gaomon growled.

Davinia stood up, glaring over at the Emperor who smirked at her.

"I admire your rebelliousness." The Emperor said.

"I'm famous for it." Davinia said.

Gaomon and V-mon jumped over Wormmon and the Emperor, doing a graceful flip in the air and landed next to their partner.

"Wow." Wormmon said making the Emperor glare at him.

Gaomon and V-mon runs to Davinia as they faded away as she quickly took them away from them.

The Emperor watched this with a considerate look, bring his fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle as an Airdramon flew down.

"Master, what do we do now?" Wormmon asked.

"I'm going to persuade that girl to join me. Every Emperor needs a Queen at his side." The Emperor said with a snicker.

Wormmon then whimpered as he felt fear for the poor girl. Why did she have to capture his Master's attention like that?

 **With the new Trio of Bravery…**

At a mountain top was where Davinia was sitting as Gaomon and V-mon stood behind her as they all watched the beautiful sunset in front of them.

Davinia was lost in thought overseeing the people they went to school with in the Digital World.

Should Davinia join them and her brother in their fight or stay alone and do things their own way?

"You're thinking of them and your brother, aren't you?" Gaomon asked making Davinia gasp and look at her partners.

"Should we join them? I mean, we know that I'm not good with a group of new people. Plus, Yolei's always annoyed me. Of course, she annoys everyone." The fox-girl scoffed making the blue dog and dragon smirk.

"I'll stand by your side no matter what you choose." Gaomon said.

"Me too!" V-mon added.

Nodding to this, Davinia looked out over the area as the sky turned pink, purple and orange as it looked more breath taking in the Digital World than it did in the Human World as usual.

"Let's just watch them for now. Let them find us." Davinia said.

ruby and yellow sparkled with humor as the nodded in agreement with their partner.

Let the fun begin.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Secret Helpers

**_Chapter 4: Secret Helpers_**

TK was walking to school quickly, trying to keep out of sight from Kari, Davis, and Yolei so he could look for a certain Kitsune girl to talk to.

It was nice having some friends that didn't cling to him or have nothing to talk about but the Digital World, so he was thrilled to find the Davinia and speak with her

He spotted her sitting down on a bench as she ate some orange slices that she had with her in a small Tupperware dish.

Smiling brightly, he was about to call out her name, but was stopped.

"TK!" a voice shouted.

It was Kari and behind her were Yolei and Cody who were carrying their own Digimon with them.

"Where are you running off to?" Kari asked.

"I was going to talk to Davey. Sora and Matt didn't find her waiting for them to walk home yesterday, so they both got worried." The Child of Hope explained.

"Davey? As in Davinia Motomiya?" Yolei asked with a scoff.

"You know her?" Cody asked.

"She's dumb and really weird too." The lavender haired girl said.

Unknown to them, Wanyamon and Chibimon were spying. Wanyamon and Chibimon were sharing their mental link with Davinia her were hearing everything Yolei was saying about them.

"What are you talking about? She's a really nice." TK said with a frown.

He even couldn't get his brother to shut up about how much of a sweetheart Davinia was.

"Whatever." Yolei said.

Kari's hands were clenched into fists and as tried to calm herself so she wouldn't slap the older girl across the face for the things she was saying about her.

"Why would you say those mean things about them anyway?" Upamon asked.

"She always acts out, she almost never does her work and has a strange voice." Yolei said.

"Did you know that Davey has a learning disability?!" Kari yelled as she let her anger get the best of her.

TK, Cody and Yolei gasped at that while Davinia grew stiff as she heard what Kari had just yelled. The Child of Light was intensely glaring at the taller girl as she tried to hold herself back from swearing at her or getting violent.

"That's why Tai and I kept her away from you people. We didn't want her to get hurt. Davis, her parents and brother want to help Davey with her problems. Even though Davey is one of the nicest people you could ever hope to meet. Did you think why she has trouble in class? No! You just insult her without knowing a thing about her!" Kari raged out.

Gatomon and Patamon were watching from a tree in the courtyard as they listened to the things Kari was saying.

Davinia stood up as they sent a message to Wanyamon and Chibimon to get into her bag and the two Digimon did as they were told.

She then walked over to the group, Cody noticing her and soon enough the others all did as well. Kari looked over at her friends to see that the Rogers girl was giving her a kind smile.

"Davey." The Child of Light said.

"Drop it, Kari. I don't need you to fight all of my battles. I can do that myself, thanks anyway." Davinia said.

TK and Kari both smiled at this, yet looked strangely at the Hybrid. There was always something off about her the moment they met Davinia. Kari and TK could sense wisdom, kindness, and honor. Her sky-blue eyes also show sadness and hurt, but had a strange flame burning in them. Davinia was more mature than other kids in her class, as if she went through things normal people never went through. The moment Gatomon, Patamon, Upamon, and Poromon saw Davinia, they all knew that she's the Queen of Digital World and Warrior of Harmony and Hazard.

"My whiskers are twitching. Something's about to go down." Gatomon said, "

"Like what?" Patamon asked, "Let's hope that the Queen doesn't transform, then again I hear that her Digimon forms are beautiful."

They watched as Davinia looks over to Yolei and walked over to the taller girl.

"You think that I'm a freak. I never told anyone about my problems because I didn't want to be treated badly." Davinia said, "What amazes me is that you have no idea about this and felt like you had a right to insult me. What, are you Miss Perfect? Are you the bloody Queen of the World?"

Davinia had a smile on her face still, but her voice was filled with rage. The Digimon and Davis all knew about her temper that she inherited from their mom.

"I-" Yolei chocked out.

"You think that you know everything, yet you know nothing. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. I don't want your pity. That'd just be an insult that you be nice to me because you know I'm a mental case." Davinia said glaring at the girl, "You have no idea what kind of hell I've been through."

With that being said, Davinia turned on her heel and walked off with head held high as she felt a great weight had risen off of her shoulders. Davis soon followed after her without the others knowing, making sure she doesn't burn anything with her Elemental powers.

Wanyamon and Chibimon were smiling proudly at her as the two settled down into the bag.

After that day, Davinia, Gaomon, and V-mon were in the Digital World, silently followed Davis, Veemon, Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Cody, Aramdillomon, Yolei and Hawkmon.

When the group were caught by the Vegiemon that were being led by RedVegiemon, Davinia signaled for Gaomon and V-mon to destroy the tower. Davinia don on a black cloak with so that she can hide her face, then she Beast Spirit Evolve into Vixenmon.

Blazemon then flew over with Flamemon and dropped him in order for him to kick RedVegiemon down as he rammed into the control spire which stunned the group. Then Vixenmon appeared with them.

"Who are they?" Matt asked.

"Don't know, but look! They both have the mystery Crest on them." Gabumon said making everyone gasp, "That fox is Vixenmon, the Beast Warrior of Hazard."

The two Digimon and Vixenmon looked over at the spire as the two dragons sent out her _Blaze Fist_ and _Fire Knuckle_ on it. And Vixenmon sent out a _Sonic Howl_ on the tower also. The attacks took out chunks of it as the spire crackled with electricity and Matt's Digivice beeped and glowed.

 **Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!**

Garurumon chased the Vegiemon off as he blasted them with his _Blue Blaster_ , destroying the dark rings on them.

"That worked." Gatomon said.

"But where's the Sapphire DigiDestined?" Armadillomon asked, looking around.

The others all looked around the area too, but saw no one else there but the three Digimon

"Excuse me, where are your partners?" Hawkmon asked Blazemon and Flamemon.

Then Vixenmon jumps up in flip as data surrounds her, soon she landed on her feet, wearing the black cloak.

"So, you're the Sapphire DigiDestined?" Hawkmon asked the fox-girl, "I never knew that the Queen would be involve in this?"

"QUEEN!" the humans shout.

"Digital World is my home, and I'll fight till the end to bring back peace." Davinia said in a disguise voice.

"So, will you join us?" Yolei asked rudely.

"Not after what you said to that girl. My partners and I have decided that we will join until we are ready." Davinia said.

"But we need you guys now." Yolei said.

Ruby and yellow eyes stared her down making Yolei back off from the harshness that were in them before Blazemon turns and carries Davinia, while Flamemon follows them.

"That went great." Patamon said.

"Hey, guys!" someone called.

It was Tai, Agumon, Izzy and the Gotsumon who rushed over to them.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"How did you Digivolve, Garurumon?" Agumon asked his friend.

"I'm not sure." The wolf said.

"Izzy, the Sapphire DigiDestind's two Digimon, and Vixenmon came to help us but Vixenmon is the Sapphire DigiDestined, she's a human." Cody announced.

"She? The Sapphire DigiDestined is a girl and can turn into a Digimon" Tai asked.

"Why aren't they here with you?" Izzy asked.

 **Gotsumon#3: You mean the Queen who saved Unimon from the Emperor?**

The group all looked at the Gotsumon, they all seemed to be speaking fondly of their Queen and the boy.

"When did they save a Unimon?" TK asked.

 **Gotsumon #2: Just yesterday.**

"How do we keep missing them?" Patamon asked.

"They must be hiding, while helping us without being seen." Gatomon said with a thoughtful look, "The Queen is shy of Humans and is willing to help anyone in trouble."

 **Back in the Rogers** **Apartment…**

Wanyamon, Chibimon, and DemiVeemon were sitting on the couch since the twin's parents were at her work for the night leaving the twins alone with their Digimon. They were watching a show they just pulled up. Chibimon made a comment about it.

Davinia chuckled as she ran a comb through the blue fur making the dragon purr a bit at the enjoyable feeling. After she finished Chibimon, she did the same to Wanyamon.

She thought back to the black tower and how it seemed to control the Dark Rings and stopped Digimon's Digivolutions.

"What if the Emperor puts up more of those black towers?" Davis asked.

"Then, there can be more dangers out there." Davinia agreed with her twin.

"We'll stop him as long as we never give up." DemiVeemon chirped.

Davinia nodded at this, then checks the time, and then stands up as she placed her two Digimon down to head for the kitchen.

DemiVeemon and Chibimon watched her interestedly as they saw their Queen cooking some chicken and seems like to be doing it without reading any directions as she cooked.

It was like she made worked on making her meals by instinct and didn't need to read to know what she was doing and this made the two admire their Queen even more.

Davinia looked over at Wanyamon, Chibimon, and DemiVeemon and flashed them a true smile.

"Hope you guys are hungry." Davinia said.

"Of course, we are Sis! You're a great cook." Davis said as Wanyamon and Chibimon swiftly hopped over to her.

The four watched as the food was prepared, the vegetables being cut and then being cooked in a pan.

Their nose twitched as he took in the scent with a happy grin as Wanyamon's tail swayed back and forth as her stomach rumbled for the food.

If Wanyamon were a normal Digimon she would jump around begging for food, but she had self-control over her emotions and wouldn't humiliate herself. The same was with Chibimon.

DemiVeemon on the other hand was jumping around and begging for food, while Davis tried to catch him and keep him still.

It seemed that Davinia wasn't able to keep her laugh to herself, so she laughs at the sight.

The four enjoyed the rest of their evening eating the ramen and then each took a nice long bath before they got ready for bed and crawled under the covers to have a good night of sleep.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in Tamachi…**

In a darkened room, an 11 year-old boy was typing on his laptop as he placed a few strands of sunshine blonde hair on a scanner that was connected to his computer.

"Let's see who you truly are." The boy said.

As the scanner worked, images begun to pop up on the computer screen along with some school records, a birth certificate, test results and some medical records.

His bright blue eyes skimmed the screen as he read all of the information he was given and was surprised at learning the girl had a learning disability, but felt more intrigued by her.

"I've brought you a snack, Ken." A woman said, walking into the room.

"I thought I said to not come into my room when I'm working." He said trying to keep the coldness out of his tone.

His mother walked over to his desk and setting a tray of celery and carrot sticks down by his side and then gave him a small smile as she looked at the computer screen to see the picture of a girl. The girl had light tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, sunshine blonde hair, and sky blue eyes.

"She is a friend of yours?" she asked.

"You can say that." Ken said.

The woman smiled since he never spoke of any friends or even bring someone over to the apartment.

"I hope to meet her. She seems like a nice girl and is pretty too." The woman said before walking out.

Once he knew she was gone, Ken Ichijouji sighed in irritation as he looked over the picture of the girl and boy and read about their interests.

"I'm going to need to lock that door." He said.

His lips curved into a smirk when he saw that this girl he was after is the captain of the Odaiba Middle School male soccer team's younger twin.

This was perfect.

He would get to meet her and her older twin when his Tamachi team went to the big game against Odaiba next week and he was greatly looking forward to it.

Leaning back in his seat, Ken smirked as he looks at the picture of the twins.

"I hope to meet you on the battlefield and I soon have you at my side as my Queen… Davinia Rogers." Ken said.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Frozen Wasteland

**_Chapter 5: Frozen Wasteland_**

Davinia, Gaomon, and V-mon needed to get in better shape, so they went into the Digital World to do some training with stretches that had her gasping in pain and wasn't able to move very well the next day.

In fact, she had to stay home to rest up, but Wanyamon and Chibimon scolded her to get up to stretch a bit more so that the pain wouldn't get worse and she did as she was told.

TK and Kari were both worried when they didn't see Davinia at school so they wanted to go check on her, however were unable when they got a distress call from the Digital World and met up with Joe who told them the call was from Gomamon, his partner, so the DigiDestineds had to put off visiting Davinia.

Speaking of Davinia, she was resting after stretching out her muscles again and just came out of the shower.

"Davey, Wanyamon, we have a problem." Chibimon called as she ran over to the Queen and other Digimon with Davinia's Digivice beeping in her cubby paws.

"Seriously?" Davinia moaned as she picked her Digivice and the two Digimon up before she went into their room to get dressed.

Once Davinia was dried off, the Trio of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery were pulled into the DigiPort and found themselves in a frozen wasteland, Davinia wrapping her arms around her body as she shivered since her hair was still wet.

 _Davinia's thoughts: I hate the cold._

"Maybe you should have brought a jacket." Gaomon said worry about his human's health.

"Don't worry about me. We need to find the Control Spire and destroy it." Davinia assured as she used her Elemental powers to warm her up.

V-mon and Gaomon nodded, but still was shivering as they walked off down the tundra as they searched for the black tower.

Gaomon and V-mon stopped and grew edgy as they sensed something coming closer to them.

"What's up?" Davinia asked.

"Trouble." Gaomon said.

They remained silent as wind blew around them. Then a group of orange toads with fur and black spikes hopped over the snow banks with dark rings on them.

"Gizamon. Gaomon and I will handle them with ease." V-mon said.

Jumping into the air, he rained down his _Wild Echo_ on them, and V-mon used her _V-mon Head_ , shattering the dark rings which snapped the Gizamon out of their mind control and ran off, screaming about getting away before the Emperor got them.

With that taken care of, the four ran off to find the DigiDestinds were on a sleigh being pulled by their Digimon while being chased by a group of Frigimon.

"There's the spire at least." Davinia said as the two Digimon nod.

Luckily the others escape the Frigimon by jumping over a frozen gorge where they could regroup.

"Stay here. I'll help Gaomon take out the Frigimon." V-mon said.

"Got it." Davinia said.

Gaomon and V-mon charged at the Frigimon, jumping around as they tried to catch them while Davinia watched.

While she was determined on watching her partners as she tried to warm herself up with her Elemental power, a certain plum haired boy spotted her and bit by bit tiptoed up behind her as he took in her shivering form.

As quick as lightning, he wrapped his arms around the fox-girl and pulled her into his chest as she jumped and tried to hit her head back into his nose or mouth to stun him, however he expected it and held her cautiously so she would be unable to escape him.

"Hello my little fox." The Emperor greeted.

Sky blue eyes narrowed in fury as she looked up into the covered eyes of the Emperor.

"Let me go! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Davinia demanded.

"Why would I do that? I can't leave you here to freeze to death. It would be too much of a shame." the Digimon Emperor said as he pulled her closer to his body.

She was irritated at this because she was still a little sore from her stretches and was freezing, so the heat from his body was tempting her to just lean into him and let him comfort her, but that was soon shaken from her mind.

 **Davinia: DigiArmor Energize!**

The Emperor scowled at this when he understood what would happen and then the fox-girl punched her elbow into his gut making him groan in pain as she jumped out of his arms and ran off.

 **V-mon** **Armor Digivolve to…** **Blazemon, the Angel of Bravery!**

 **Gaomon Armor Digivolve too…** **Flamemon, the Blaze of Bravery!**

Blazemon and Flamemon took out the Control Spire with their _Blaze Rocket_ and _Fire Claw_ just as the DigiDestinds minus Cody, Joe, Gomamon and Armadillomon arrived.

"Look, it's those Digimon again!" Kari pointed from the distance.

It was easy to make out the two orange and red in a land filled with white after all.

"I think that's their partner over there." Yolei said, trying to squint her eyes to get a better view of the Sapphire DigiDestind that no one knew.

The Emperor walked over, advancing on Davinia, the fox-girl giving him a harsh look that obviously told him to back off and stay away from her unless he wanted to be in some serious pain.

TK gasped when he saw the familiar shape of the Digimon Emperor.

"We have to hurry. The Digimon Emperor is with her." TK said.

"Step on it guys." Yolei called.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the ones pulling this thing." Gatomon panted as she ran as Patamon and Hawkmon flew.

Davinia spotted the DigiDestined rapidly approaching so she looked over to Blazemon and Flamemon.

"Guys, we need to book it!" Davinia called.

"Running from them? Hmm. Interesting. Why would you and you partners do that?" the Emperor asked.

"None of your business!" Davinia glared.

Blazemon swooped down and gathered her human up in her arms, then ran off, while Flamemon follows them, before the DigiDestineds got to the area and watched them fly or run off without getting to see the DigiDestined's face.

"Man, that's annoying." Yolei complained.

"What did you do to her, Digimon Emperor?" TK demanded.

The dark-haired male sneered as an Airdramon swooped down with Wormmon flying it, the Emperor jumped up onto the dragon's head and he made his escape.

"See ya later, Digi-losers!" the Emperor called.

The Frigimon groaned, looking around curiously as to what had happened while the DigiDestinds looked off to where the Sapphire DigiDestineds had gone off to.

"Why doesn't she want to work with us?" Kari asked.

"Maybe they just like being alone." TK said.

"They are doing a lot better than we are." Patamon said.

"They're probably some stuck up know it all's." Yolei said.

"Did you not learn anything from Davinia about judging people before knowing them?" Hawkmon reprimanded.

Yolei frowned sadly as she still felt terrible for the things she had said about the fox-girl, but couldn't find a way to say sorry to her without making her think she was only doing it for pity or some way to cleanse her tainted conscience.

Kari then gasped.

"Davey! I almost forgot about her." Kair said as she turned and ran off.

 **Back on Earth…**

Tai walked over to the Rogers's apartment across the hall to check on Davinia since he hadn't seen her walking home from school that day.

He rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.

A few minutes later, the door was opened by Davinia who was dressed in a blue shirt with matching pajama bottoms that had white star prints on them and matching slippers.

"Hey Tai. What are ya doing here?" Davinia asked then rushed to the bathroom again

Tai narrowed his eyes when he enters the apartment and walked into the bathroom, finding Davinia throw up in the toilet. He runs over to her and rubs her back as she threw up.

"I didn't see you today so I thought I'd come check on you. Are you sick again?" Tai asked.

"What gave it away?" Davinia asked sheepishly.

Rolling his eyes, Tai scooped the fox-girl up into his arms, kicked the bathroom door shut and then brought the fox-girl into her and Davis' room and set her down in her bed.

"I can walk myself." Davinia pouted.

"Don't care. You're sick, so I'm taking care of you until Davis or your folks get home." Tai said, pulling the covers up over her and putting a bucket by her bed.

She would have complained, but just settled down under her warm blankets.

Tai smiled at how much Davinia looked like a child as she went under her blankets and shook his head in amusement as he thought back to the time he used to babysit her and Davis.

"You stay here and I'll make you some soup, OK? We don't want ya to miss too much of school." Tai said as he stood up.

As the words registered in her mind, she sky-blue eyes shot up wide.

"No offense, Tai but…you can't cook." Davinia stated.

"Hey, I've gotten better." Tai defended.

She gave him a look of disbelief. The last time he tried cooking was when she and Davis were both six and had created a fire just from trying to make pancakes.

Obviously, he was distracted from talking on the phone with someone so wasn't paying as much attention as he should have.

"You set my house on fire, I'm killing you." Davinia threatened.

He just laughed and ruffled up her hair before walking out of the room and busied himself in the kitchen.

"Wash hands before touching the food!" the Child of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery yelled.

She hated anyone handling food without washing hands; it bothered her to think what they were doing before.

"Got it!" Tai called back.

Davinia sighed as she leaned back in bed as Wanyamon and Chibimon opened their Mind Link to speak as they hid under the bed.

 _Wanyamon_ _: You may have few friends, but there are true and kind._

 _Davinia: Guess I've got great taste in friends, eh?_

When they got back home, Davinia rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up and was shivering badly from being out in the frozen climate and Wanyamon and Chibimon begun fusing over her to change her clothing and get into bed.

 _Davinia: You two also some of my great friends too._

At the genuine smile the fox-girl had on, the two Digimon returned it as they felt their heart swell.

Soon there was pounding on the front door which made Davinia look up curiously.

 _Davinia:_ _Wanyamon_ _, Chibimon_ _go make sure the place doesn't burn down._

With a giggle, the two Digimon zoomed out of the room and watched Tai opened a can of soup and the stove wasn't even on yet when he left the soup and walked over to the door.

He opened it up and was thrown to the side by Kari as she runs in with Gatomon clinging to her shoulders.

"Davey?!" Kari called as she ran to the twin's room.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Tai complained.

Then TK walked inside holding Patamon while Davis, Cody and Yolei came in holding DemiVeemon, Upamon and Poromon.

"Apparently." Davis said making the teenager shoot the older twin the evil eye.

Kari ran into Davis and Davinia's room and saw the fox-girl in her bed looking a bit confused and amused at how her friend had barged into the place.

"What's with all the noise?" Davinia asked.

Gatomon stayed frozen like a stuffed animal while Kari walked over and sat on a chair to look Davinia over.

"You weren't in school today and when Matt told TK he didn't see you at all, we got worried." Kari explained.

"We?" Davinia asked.

Soon, the others came into the room while Tai worked on making the soup with Wanyamon and Chibimon watching him.

"Hey, Davey. How are you feeling?" TK asked, walking into the room.

"Great, but what's up with the stuffed animals?" Davinia asked them knowing that they're Digimon.

After all, she didn't want them to know she knew about them.

They froze at that as they tried to come up with something to say while Davinia was holding her laughter back, but was grinning as her eyes were filled with laughter.

The Digimon were all sweating as they tried to stay as still as possible. Cody kept his mouth shut since he didn't like lying.

"We just brought them along because… we wanted to?" Yolei lamely said as it ended like a question.

"Whatever, if you leave them here, I'm keeping 'em." Davinia shrugged as she decided to stop torturing them.

They sighed in relief at that, TK sitting down on the chair as he looked over Davinia to see that she was a bit flushed from being sick.

"So how are you feeling?" the Child of Hope asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a stomach flu. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Davinia said.

"Try drinking more prune juice. My grandfather says it helps just about anything." Cody said.

"Thanks for the tip." Davinia thanked.

"So, how'd you get sick anyway?" Yolei asked.

"Oh, I've been helping Aniki training for the big game coming up and we were out too late when it was really cold." Davinia said, "I get sick more easily than Aniki."

Thank goodness for the Mental Link or else she wouldn't have known what to say if Wanyamon and Chibimon hadn't provided her with the excuse which was close to the truth.

"You mean the soccer game?" Cody asked.

"It's this Sunday. I almost forgot." Kari said with a smile.

Tai walked in with a tray that had a bowl with tomato soup in it and then handed it to Ashlyn.

"Davis gonna be playing against Tamachi and Ken Ichijouji, the kid genius as their captain." Tai explained.

"He's so dreamy!" Yolei squealed squishing Poromon to her chest.

Everyone else deadpanned or sweat dropped at that.

"Fan girls ruin everything." Davis sighed waking up.

"Don't forget fan boys." Kari muttered.

"Them too." Davis and Davinia said.

They both sighed at that while Tai and Davis chuckled as they remembered how they once had these two guys that stalked them, so they along had to come to their recuse and beat the boys up and they never saw them again thankfully.

"Davis, do you mind if I can come to watch your match?" Cody asked, always the polite one.

The twins blinked at that in surprise since they weren't expecting that since they didn't even know the kid at all.

"I'm gonna be there too." TK said making them look over at him.

"I'm there alright." Tai said.

"I wanna get to see Ken in person." Yolei said but was shot the evil eye looks by the Kamiya siblings, "And see you play of course."

The twins rolled their eyes at that but smiled.

"It'd be nice to have an audience." Davis said.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Guardian Angel

**_Chapter 6: Guardian Angel_**

All day the DigiDestineds were in the Digital World taking out the Control Spires while Davinia, Gaomon, and V-mon hid from them and took out some spires as they did so.

Izzy was checking the computer in the lab while the others stood behind him as he checked somethings over.

"Looks like our mystery DigiDestined is helping too. They took out four spires that we weren't near." Izzy said.

"Just who is she?" Yolei asked.

"No clue, but she and her two Digimon are doing a lot more than we are." Matt said.

"We should be thankful." Sora said.

"But there's one more control spire to destroy today." Izzy said as he turned to the group.

"Maybe Greymon can get that one too." Matt said.

"I don't think so. It looks like he's too far from his area." Tai said.

"Tai's right." Izzy said.

"We'll go then." TK offered.

"Unless the Sapphire DigiDestineds get to it first." Cody said.

"Maybe it could be your chance to finally find out who they are." Tai said.

They nodded at this.

 **Meanwhile…**

Blazemon flies with Davinia in her arms, while Flamemon follows them. They headed towards a huge dome in the middle of a desert and held a metal city inside of it.

"There's a control spire inside, but that means that there could also be an army." Flamemon said.

"Then we stay lay low and try not to be seen." Davinia advised.

"We've been doing that all day." Blazemon said.

Blazemon and Flamemon stopped to where the entrance was and changed back into V-mon and Gaomon so that they could blend into the shadows better.

They walked inside, searching the city until Davinia's Digivices started to beep and they pulled it out to reveal that Davis, TK, Yolei, Kari, Cody and their Digimon arrived.

"They must be here for the Control Spire too." Davinia sighed.

Then there was yelling and sounds of shooting being heard up ahead that made the four tense up.

"They're in danger." Gaomon said as Davinia picks V-mon up and shot off with great speed with Gaomon following.

They found the DigiDestineds trying to fight off a group of Guardromon, but soon were retreating to the TV where the portal was.

They ran in, however when Kari and Gatomon tried to get inside the portal, a Guardromon fired off a rocket that hit the TV, destroying it and trapping the Duo of Light inside the dome.

"No." Davinia said with wide eyes as panic rose inside of her.

Kari had Gatomon Armor Digivolve into Nefertimon and took off into the air to escape the Guardromon that chased them.

"We have to help them." Davinia said as her partners' nods.

The blue dog and dragon quickly attacked the swarm of robots, hitting them with _Wild Echo_ and _V-mon Head_ shattering their dark rings.

The trio then came out from their hiding spot as they came to their conclusion.

Helping from the shadows wasn't enough to stop the Emperor.

It was time to reveal their identity to the DigiDestineds so they could contact them easier if they needed help.

"Guys, come on. We need to find Kari and Gatomon." Davinia called.

The two nodded and joined her as they ran off looking for them and took more Guardromon out along the way until they found Kari riding Nefertimon and shot down from the sky, the winged Digimon changing back to Gatomon.

The sight of that enraged Davinia to no limits as they shared a look with V-mon and Gaomon.

 **DigiArmor Energize! V-mon** **Armor Digivolve to…** **Blazemon, the Angel of Bravery!**

 **DigiArmor Energize! Gaomon** **Armor Digivolve to…** **Flamemon, the Blaze of Bravery!**

Kari groaned as she pushes herself up, Gatomon hissing as they at the swarm getting closer to them.

"We better pray for a miracle." Kari said.

"I'll hold them off while you make a run for it." Gatomon said, barring her fangs and showing her sharp claws.

"We go together." Kari scolded.

The Guardromon got closer and set their guns ready to hit them and the two stood up as they searched for someplace to run to.

 ** _Blaze Fist!_**

 ** _Fire Roar!_**

The robots were then hit by red embers however one was able to fire at Kari who stared at it in fright, paralyzed.

"Duck!" a person called.

She gasped as she felt someone tackling her, the rocket missing and hitting a building behind them.

"You okay?" her savior asked.

Kari blinked her cherry eyes as she was helped up and gasped when she saw exactly who the Sapphire DigiDestined are.

"Davey?!" Kari asked.

The blonde-haired fox-girl chuckled at her friend's shocked face and gave a guilty.

"We thought you could use some help." Davinia said as walks forward.

Shaking her head to get rid of the surprise of her discovery, Kari hugged her friend while Gatomon watched and Blazemon and Flamemon finished off the last of the Guardromon.

"I can't believe it. You were right there and we had no idea." Kari said.

"Sorry we didn't tell ya, but we weren't sure what to do. We were dragged here all alone and got used to it just being me, Gaomon, and V-mon. But we tried to help you guys out." Davinia said as the three pulled out of the hug, "If it make you feel better, Aniki knew."

"I'm just really happy to know that you're safe." Kari said.

Deep down she was still worried about her friend being alone, but at least her two Digimon were powerful and dependable enough to watch out for her.

"Hate to break this up, but we need to take out the Control Spire and get out of here." Gatomon said.

Blazemon and Flamemon came back and returned to Gaomon and V-mon.

"She's right. We can't waste time." Gaomon said.

"Right." the three said as they turned to leave, but were stopped when an android Digimon appeared.

"Andromon!" Kari and Davinia called with a smile.

"You know him?" V-mon asked.

"Andromon was our friend that we met four years ago." Gatomon explained with a smile.

"And I met him when he was a baby Digimon." Davinia clarified, but V-mon and Gaomon were still on edge.

 **Andromon: I am Andromon. I have only one mission. Seek out my enemies and destroy them with my** ** _Lightning Blade_** **.**

"He's got a dark ring. Andromon?" Davinia called out sadly.

 **Andromon: I'm programed to destroy the enemy. You're the enemy. I will destroy you.**

"Andromon, don't you remember? We're your friends." Kari said stepping forward.

"Andromon, it's me, Davinia." Davinia said.

His answer was sending out rockets from his chest at the brunette which made the fox-girl bend the metal around her and Kari, turning into a shield, while V-mon, Gaomon, and Gatomon ran at Andromon.

"He used to be our friend, but he's not with that Dark Ring." Davinia said as she helped Kari up.

Gatomon tried to hit Andromon with her _Lightning Paw_ , but she was roundabout and Renamon caught her before she charged with his _Rolling Upper_ , hitting Andromon and made him stumble back. Then V-mon charged with her _V-mon Head_.

Andromon used his _Lightning Blade_ , but Gaomon faded away and reappeared with Gatomon and V-mon beside their partners.

"This isn't working. Andromon's a very powerful Digimon." Gatomon said.

"We need to Digivolve." V-mon said.

"But we might hurt him." Kari said.

"Kari, we have to do this. Or at least run away to Control Spire and take it down so the Dark Ring would stop working." Davinia said, "Andromon's my friend too, but we have it do this."

Kari bit her lips as she thought things over, then nodded.

"We'll try that plan first." Kari said.

Nodding, the three pulled out their Digivices.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**

 **DigiArmor Energize! V-mon** **Armor Digivolve to…** **Blazemon, the Angel of Bravery!**

 **DigiArmor Energize! Gaomon** **Armor Digivolve to…** **Flamemon, the Blaze of Bravery!**

Kari mounted Nefertimon while Blazemon scooped up Davinia and the angel hybrid took off into the air with Flamemon following, while Andromon gave chase and started firing off his attacks.

 **Human World…**

Tai ran into the computer lab seeing that TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon were tracking down Kari's signal on the computer.

"How's Kari?" Tai asked worry.

Cody had called and told him that his sister was trapped in the Digital World, so he rushed over he could to help after telling Matt what happened.

"She was in trouble before, but look who's helping her." Yolei said.

Curious, Tai walked over to the computer screen and saw that a pink dot, his sister, was moving fast with a sapphire dot.

"Is that…" Tai trailed off in surprise.

"The Sapphire DigiDestined. Looks like they finally decided to fight with us." TK smiled.

"They're going for the Control Spire. Should we help them?" Cody asked.

Tai thought about it, but shook his head. Yeah, he wanted to make sure his sister was safe, but for some reason he felt like he could trust the mystery kid with protecting his sister with all the times she helped them in secret.

Plus, the mystery DigiDestined inherited this new Crest, which was another reason he could trust her to handle things. Plus, the girl was the Queen of the Digital World.

"We'll wait to see if Kari will bring them back." Tai said.

"We can finally find out who she is are." Yolei said.

 **Back in the Digital World…**

Andromon kept firing off his rockets at the three, but they swerved to the sides, flew higher, or jumped higher to avoid them.

"This guy won't quit." Davinia said as Flamemon and Blazemon jumped beside Nefertimon.

"We need to hurry to the Control Spire before more Guardromon come help. Kari called.

"Perhaps we could use Andromon's persistence to our advantage." Blazemon said.

"I'm all ears. What did you have in mind?" Nefertimon asked.

Before anything was said, Nefertimon was hit and started to fall, but Blazemon jumped down and grabbed at Kari and the cat who changed back to her Champion form.

"He's getting better." Kari said.

"Let's hear that plan." Gatomon said as Blazemon kicked up her speed.

"We draw his _Lightning Blade_. Andromon is strong enough to take out the control spire on his own, so let's trick him." the hybrid explained, "I can redirect the lightning and shoot it towards the tower."

The group smiled at each other as they started yelling taunts down to the android while Ashlyn jumps off to the spire, Andromon throwing his _Lightning Blade_ at them.

They finally made it to the center of the city where the spire was located and Blazemon let the Kari and cat down.

 **At the Computer Lab…**

Izzy storms into the computer room looking very annoyed when he saw the group surrounding the computer.

"Could someone tell me why I was the last one to hear about Kari being trapped in the Digital World?" Izzy asked.

"Later." Tai said.

"Kari and the Sapphire DigiDestined are near the Control Spire." Upamon said.

This broke Izzy out of his irritation, rushing over to look at the screen, pushing everyone out of the way as he saw the pink and sapphire dot near a black square.

 **Back with the two…**

Gatomon was standing by the Kari, Flamemon and Blazemon while Davinia was jumping in the sky when Andromon caught up to her.

 **Andromon: Time to destroy my enemies.**

His then got ready to use his _Lightning Blade_.

"Try me, handsome." Davinia taunted.

He released his _Lighting Blade_ right where the fox-girl was waiting calmly, then at the last moment, she used the move that she read in a book about lightning bending. Davinia redirected the lightning to the spire, destroying it from the impact.

"It worked!" Kari smiled.

"Alright!" Flamemon cheered.

"Look!" Gatomon cried.

The Dark Ring around Andromon sparked as he reaches up and placed his hands around it, breaking the ring, his eyes returning to normal as he looked around more clearly.

 **Andromon: Kari? Gatomon? Is that you?**

"You're back to normal, Andromon!" Kari cried as everyone ran over to him, Blazemon and Flamemon reverting to Gaomon and V-mon.

 **Andromon: Kari, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused.**

"We forgive you, right?" Kari asked her friends.

"Yep." Gaomon said as V-mon, Davinia, and Gatomon nodded.

When Andromon saw Davinia, he gasps and bow to one knee.

 **Andromon: Your highness, I'm sorry for attacking you and you friends.**

"Andromon you are forgiven." Davinia said softly, "I know that the Digimon Emperor was controlling you."

 **Andromon: Thank you for saving me. I'll take care of the Guardromon. The Emperor will not hurt us again.**

The three nodded and waved to him as they left the dome to go look for the TV to get back home.

 **At the Computer Lab…**

Once they saw the spire was taken down, the group cheered at this.

"Alright, they did it!" TK said.

"Yay! Yay!" Upamon cheered, bouncing around and Poromon flew around the room.

"Hey, they're coming." Yolei said.

They all went to run, but were too late when the two kids came flying out of the computer and landed on the group.

"We need to learn when to move." Cody said.

"This is why I work alone." Davinia said making everyone look in shock.

"Davey?! What're you two doing here?" Tai asked the younger twin that were sitting on his and Izzy's backs.

On top of her shoulders were Chibimon and Wanyamon who were looking at the other Digimon who came to their curiously.

"Wait! You were the Sapphire DigiDestineds the entire time?" Yolei asked as everyone stood up.

"The Sapphire DigiDestinds?" Davinia asked while she holds Chibimon and Wanyamon, "That's the name you guys came up for us?"

"That's the only thing they knew was that you had the Sapphire Digivice." Davis said chuckled.

"I'm sorry, who is she?" Izzy asked since he was the only one who hadn't met Davinia.

Aside from Mimi Tachikawa who was living in New York now.

"I'm Davinia Rogers and this is Chibimon and Wanyamon." The fox-girl said with a smile as he looks back forth at the twins, "We're twins, Aniki the older twin and I'm the younger twin."

"It's please to meet you." Chibimon and Wanyamon greeted.

"I'm Izzy-" said about to introduce himself but was cut off.

"Izzy Izumi, Tentomon's partner and the DigiDestined of Knowlegde." Davinia said as they look at her shock, "I guess I should start."

They all look at her as she pulls her D-Tector out, showing everyone.

"My name is Davinia Peggy Rogers, Queen of the Digital World, Waynamon and Chibimon's partner, and Warrior of Harmony and Hazard." Davinia introduce herself as they stare at her in shock, "My team, the Original DigiDestineds and I chose you, while I chose the next generation after Tai's group."

"WHAT!" everyone shouts expect Davis, DemiVeemon, Chibimon, and Waynamon.

"Well now that we got that over with, welcome to the team." Izzy said after he got over his shock then cleared his throat, "I'm also here with news of the Digivices."

The second generation pull out their new Digivices.

"They have three different settings. Digital, detect and discover. Perhaps we should call them D-3s from now on. Prodigious little devices, aren't they? I got help with the research from my friend Willis in America. Maybe you guys will meet him someday." Izzy said with a smile.

The others nodded at this while they turned to face the twins and their Digimon who were looking at them in confusion at their sudden cheerfulness.

"Our team is finally complete." TK said.

"Now the Emperor doesn't stand a chance." Yolei said.

"You just want me here to fight the Digimon Emperor?" Davinia asked protectively.

Cody was fast to see the problem and shook his head.

"Not at all. We do want to be your friends." Cody assured the younger twin.

"Maybe you do, but snob here only wants us to help you fight the Emperor." Davinia said.

Chibimon and Wanyamon were growling as they Digivolved into V-mon and Gaomon, shocking everyone as they stand in front of Davinia with arms spread out.

"That isn't true, Yolei?" Kari asked.

"Well, uh, I mean…" the lavender haired girl stuttered.

The fox-girl just rolled their eyes as they pulled out their D-Terminal.

"If you guys need us, then just e-mail us. Till then, Gaomon, V-mon and I work alone." Davinia stated.

"Davey, we're DigiDestineds. You're one of us like your brother and we can't leave you alone." Tai said.

"Tai, I lived into the Digital World ever since I was 4 years old and I've only had Gaomon with me during that time." Davinia explained, "Then I met other Humans who helped me defeat an old evil. I came back to the Human World with them and met my family for the first time. It took me years to get adjusted to the Human World. Do you actually think that I'll start working with everyone that easily?"

Tai just kept quiet at this as he knew she had a point. They just shook their head.

"Just give her some time to get used to this whole team thing." Davis said, "Sis already lost some friends to the tainted darkness and I don't think she could deal it again."

Davinia, V-mon, and Gaomon then faded off into the shadows and jumped off over roof tops. While Davis does the same with DemiVeemon with his Kitsune powers, heading back to their home.

"That went well." Izzy sighed.

"Now what do we do?" Poromon asked.

"We give her some time. Plus, they said that if we needed her then we can just call them." Kari said trying to be optimistic.

Tai smiled at her while TK looks out the window as he thought about how long it would take for the twins to join them so that they can defeat the Emperor for good.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Ken's Secret

**_Chapter 7: Ken's Secret_**

Davis was wearing his typical red and white soccer clothes as his team practiced for the big soccer game against last year's all states winners. He runs over to the kid who was going after the ball and slides under him, kicking the ball away and tripping him in the process.

The ball rolled over to where the DigiDestineds were, cheering and Tai was there also, stopping the ball with his foot.

Davis, walk much?" Tai called, jokingly.

Later, the coach was telling the team all about their first match on Sunday against the last year's all states winners. And boy genius, Ken Ichijouji happens to be the team's captain.

The next day, everyone was in the twin's bedroom, Yolei reading up on some information on the guy, shocking them by his new record of making 45 goals in only one game.

"This kid is almost better than I am!" Tai exclaimed.

"I heard he could be in the Olympics." Cody said.

"Who cares about titles? Our team hasn't had a chance to go up against them and I'm totally stoked for it." Davis said, determined.

"You think you can beat him?" Davinia asked.

"It isn't about beating him. It's about being able to play a good match with him, win or lose, it will still be an awesome experience." Davis said.

"You're right." Davinia said looking at the window, "The experience."

Davinia shudders from remembering the memories of her past. Davis looks at his twin with worry, knowing that she's afraid of telling the others about her past and their heritage. Then there was a knock on their door.

"Come in!" the twins called.

A boy a few years older than them with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes opened the door and walked into the room, smiling.

Davinia smiled happily and rushed over to hug him.

"Salamander!" Davinia squealed in happiness.

Takuya Kanbara laughed as he returned his friend's hug.

"What're ya doin' here?" Davinia asked pulling away.

"Davis called and told me about his big game, so I came on down to cheer him on. He and I even brought you a surprise later." Takuya said.

"Really? What?" Davinia asked bouncing in excitement.

Takuya smiled down at her, then his eyes went over to the other DigiDestineds and his smirk fell, his face becoming shocked at the sight of the Digimon.

"So, these are the DigiDestineds you and Davis told me and the others about?" the Warrior of Flame asked.

"Yeah." Davinia answered as everyone was confuse expect Davis and the Digimon, "This is Takuya Kanbara, and he's one of the Original DigiDestineds."

"It's please to meet you." Cody said bowing politely.

"Please to meet you guys also." Takuya said, "Nice to see you again Gaomon."

"Same." Gaomon said.

"You guys know each other?" TK asked.

"Right, I forgot to tell you." Davinia said remembering, "Gaomon's been my partner since I was four, when I first came to the Digital World."

"That's why your bond with her in so strong." Poromon said.

"Yep." Davinia said looking down at her makeshift star.

"The nightmares again?" Takuya asked as she nods her head.

"What nightmares?" Tai asked getting worry.

Davis and Takuya look down, along with Gaomon, V-mon and DemiVeemon.

"That's for Davey's to tell, not us." Takuya answered as Davis, Gaomon, V-mon, and DemiVeemon nod.

All the other DigiDestineds look at Davinia in worry.

 **The Next Day…**

It was the day of the big soccer game, Gaomon and V-mon were watching from the shadows in the trees with a smile on their face as they watched their partner's twin doing some of the stretches they had taught him while Tai, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, Upamon, Poromon, DemiVeemon, Davinia, and Sora were in the stands.

"How did he learn how to stretch like that?" Kari asked curiously as she watched Davis.

The boy was dressed in the white t-shirt with red stripes and white shorts with red stripes. He was sitting on the ground with his legs out to the side very far, leaning forward, then leaned back up and stretched his arms over to the left until he touched his foot and redone the action for the right.

"Some sports teams take ballet to get into more shape. Football players do it so they can jump farther distances and soccer players do it also, so that they can move faster. Looks like Davis is taking this serious if he's learned those stretches." Sora commented.

"How can he even bend like that? Looks painful." Yolei winced.

"It's how some martial artists would get into shape." Cody said.

As he was moving, TK moved his eyes glued to Davinia's figure with a small blush on his face as she was watching the game. She had nice legs. Davinia was wearing a blue tank top, jean shorts, white socks, and black tennis shoes. Around her neck was a black choker with a red heart pendent.

Tai noticed what the blonde was looking at and leaned over Yolei, Cody and Kari to whack TK over the head.

"Good luck, Davis!" Kari called.

"Don't forget to hug Ken for me!" Yolei called.

"Give him a kiss too." Tai joked.

"Ha ha." Davis muttered, noticing the other team's bus was arriving and was shocked to see no Ken.

"I can't believe it's him." Yolei gushed as she watched the boys all start walking off the bus.

"Lucky for me that I have no spine!" Poromon cried in pain.

"Hang on, where's Ken?" Davinia gasped.

"Where is he?" Kari asked, confused, didn't see the soccer champ with his team.

"Izzy? No, we're waiting on Ken." TK said, properly not hearing her.

"Cody, he's not coming, is he?" Yolei cried to the boy, angered.

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" Cody asked her.

"I won't, no!" Yolei growled as she started to squeeze poor Poromon, "What's the point of being here if Ken isn't here? It isn't like that I don't have important things I could be doing you know."

Yolei had a sour look on her face as she continued to pull on Poromon.

"What about Davis?" Cody asked as Kari gives the lavender haired girl a tough yank on her ear which made her yelp in pain.

Tai joined the others on the bleachers when Matt came running to them panting a bit.

"I really need to work out more." The Child of Friendship said as he sat down next to Sora, "Did I miss anything?"

"The game is just starting, but Ken isn't here." Sora explained.

"At least that means Davis and his team will tear this one apart before he gets the chance to get here." Matt said.

Davis was disappointed to see that the boy genius wasn't coming, but knew not to let his guard down, since these guys still were champions.

Even without Ken, it was still going to be one hell of a game.

"Davis, can I talk to you?" Tai asked coming to stand beside him.

"Look even though Ken isn't with them, these guys are still the champions and if you're not careful, they'll use you as the ball." Tai warned.

"I know." Davis nodded.

"You gotta know that if you play surely well against last year's champions-" TK began.

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero!" Kari finished.

Davis smiled at them as he waved at them in thanks.

"Hey, Davis, promise me something…" Tai said.

"Anything." Davis said, noticing his serious look.

"Look out for Kari and TK, okay?" Tai warned, "Also keep an eye on Davey, I'm worry about her."

He was flabbergasted at that, but agreed as the game started and Davis took his position. The first half went fine, everyone giving it their all and Davis succeeded to score the first goal.

"It's rewinding. You look good on camera." Kari said, showing the pictures she took of the game.

"Yeah you do Aniki." Davinia said showing her pictures of the game.

"Thanks, Kari, Sis." Davis said as he was shown the pictures, "I kicked some butt out there."

"And you kicked the ball well too." DemiVeemon said, making him chuckle and nod.

"You might be better than Tai." Matt said with a smirk as he ruffled the boy's hair and Tai pouted at him.

"You nailed that shot, Davis." TK said.

"You've gotten better from last year." Sora said.

"That's because of all the training I've done with sis, mum, and dad." Davis said.

"What did you expect?" a familiar voice asked.

The DigiDestineds turned to see 6 kids standing behind them. Davinia openly stared at them and her sky-blue eyes fixated on her friends.

"I told you that your brother and I had a surprise for you, Davey." Takuya said smiling.

Davinia laughed and hurries up to hug a girl a few years older than her with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Kaze." Davinia greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Davey." Zoe Orimoto said.

"What about us? We want hugs too!" JP Shibiyama whined.

Davinia pulled away from the blonde girl and hugged the brown/red haired, brown eyed boy, who's the oldest of the group.

After, she hugged a boy a couple years older with dark brown hair and dark green eyes named Tommy Himi, a boy who she was best friends with.

The last two boys were twins both had long sapphire blue hair and eyes. These two were the opposite in personality and style, yet still equally awesome.

"Hey." the oldest and more guiltless of the twins, Koichi Kimura said, who had his hair cut up to his shoulder, bangs brushed off to the side.

"Hey yourself." Davinia said hugging him.

"Nightmares again?" the Warrior of Darkness whispered warily in her ear.

"Yeah." Davinia whispered back.

Kouichi looks at her with concern, knowing what the nightmares are about. He sighed in worry and gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

Finally, Davinia turned to face the last and most kept member of the group, Kouji Minamoto, who had his long sapphire hair tied in a low ponytail down his neck, with bits of his bangs resting on his forehead. The fox-girl held her arms out.

"Do I get a hug…or a hand-shake?" Davinia asked.

Kouji's normal frown then turned into a smirk before exploding into a full-blown smile as he wrapped his arms around the fox-girl. Davinia giggled and blushed as he pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her head. He always has been friendlier with her when they first met.

"SO!" Yolei's loud voice cut through the reunion.

Davinia and her old friends turned to the DigiDestineds who all looked shocked at the display.

"Who're your friends?" the Child of Love asked.

Davinia continued to introduce everyone, Kouji's arm wrapped around her shoulder still, smirking as the Child of Hope scowled at him in jealousy.

Everyone was broken out of their chat as they heard a bunch of girls screaming and turned to see Ken arrived and was ready to play. Ken turned and looked straight at Davinia and instantly got weak and dizzy, then began to fall.

"Davey!" Kouji and Kouichi exclaimed, catching her.

"Is she alright?" TK asked, feeling her forehead, "No fever."

"Davey?" Kari asked.

"I-I-I'm o-o-okay, just a bit dizzy from the heat" Davinia lied her light tanned skin getting paler.

Kouji and Kouichi noticed it, so both shielded her from the boy who was giving off an unfamiliar wave of...Darkness? Takuya picks her up and takes her the stands with the others.

"With the attention, he's getting, he knows how to keep his cool." Tai said.

"Yeah, with a look that could freeze lava, can you blame him?" Davinia muttered about the look he gave her.

Everyone gave Davis words of encouragement before they sat together to watch and cheer him on. Davis then walked up to carry on the game, walking up to his place and noticed Ken was taking his in front of him.

"You must be Ken. I'm Davis." Davis pleasantly, greeted.

He smiled then looks at the bleachers as the boy's friends all started cheering him on, except Yolei who was in lala land. Then looks at Davinia who's sitting with the twins.

"You can do it, Davis!" Takuya called.

"Show them what you're made of!" Zoe called.

"Break a leg!" Kouji and Davinia called.

"Go Davis!" TK yelled.

"You can do it." Kari said.

"Give it your all." Koichi said.

"Nice friends you got there, Davis." Ken complimented, his voice sending a shiver down Davinia's spine from the stands, "Your sister's really pretty."

 _Davinia's_ _thoughts: I_ _feel like I've met him before. But where…?_

The whistle then blew, he startled him by zooming by him, rapidly getting into action and scoring a goal. He and his team mates all stood there in shock.

"Guys, we have a problem." Davinia said.

During the second half, Ken kept out running Davis and his teammates, using lightning quick moves to elude them, leaving him in awe and annoyed, mainly since Yolei wouldn't stop gushing over the boy.

"Aniki, when Wolf-Boy and I said, 'Break a leg', we didn't mean yours!" Davinia called, frustrated, looking better.

"Show him what you can really do!" JP yelled.

"You show him what you're made of!" Zoe cried.

"You're not the type to go down without a fight, so go for it!" Takuya yelled.

Davis smiled at them as the game nearing its end, then focused his brown eyes on Ken. As he got the ball for the final goal, Davis swept in, kicking the ball away from him, startling him and tripping him, making him miss.

"Have a nice trip, Ken. See ya next fall." Tai called.

Gaomon and V-mon chuckled as she watched this all.

He and the Original Child of Courage high fived each other as the others stood up and cheered. The game was done and the opposite team won, yet still one hell of a game. Davis run over to the green uniformed team to talk to Ken.

"Ken! Is your leg alright?" Davis asked. "Sorry about that tackle. Guess I caught you off guard."

Davis blushed in shame looking down at the cut he made, blood trickling through the material of his sock.

"Barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals." Ken said coolly.

"Still, I'm sorry about it." Davis said sincerely as Davinia walks over to them.

"As long as it doesn't hurt." Davinia said as her hairband had snaps and her hair was down around her shoulders.

Ken noticed this as well and had to admit, she looked better with her hair down rather than up in that ponytail.

"HEY!" the twins heard five voices ring out from behind them and one laughing at the others.

"I'm glad that I inspired you. Maybe with more time you'll be good enough to beat me in a game. Until we meet in battle again, my worthy adversary." Ken said, holding out his hand.

Davis blinked, then smiled, they gently shook hands. Then turns to Davinia holding out his hand.

"And I hope we get together to play a friendly game of soccer." Ken said as he and Davinia shook hands.

"Can't wait." Davinia and Davis giggled.

They turned away as Davinia and Davis went over to his bag as his teammates all congratulated him and then they all went to the showers. While Davinia, DemiVeemon, V-mon, and Gaomon waited outside for him. Once he was done they walked back to their apartment, while Davis tell them about the game.

"Then we shook hands and said that I'll be almost as good as him someday!" Davis gushed, walking home with his friends and sister, "He even shook hands with Davey!"

Takuya and the others were with them since they're staying with the twins.

"Come on." Tai said.

"I'd never seen you this happy about losing a game." Kari said.

"It wasn't so bad! I had fun!" Davis laughed.

"Yeah and I had fun too!" Davinia giggled cutely making TK and Tai blush.

Sometimes they forget that she's a girl with the boyish clothes she always wears. A really cute girl.

"I can't believe you didn't his autograph!" Yolei cried in despair, pulling Poromon's cheek.

"Do you need to be pinched again?" Cody asked.

"That sliding block was awesome, Davis!" TK complimented.

"Yeah, cool." Kari said.

"It made my toes tingle." DemiVeemon said from his place on top his head.

"I really do hope one day Ken and all of us will become great friends." Davis said.

"I think you're dreaming big." Takuya said.

"It could happen! He seems like a pretty great guy!" Davis said.

"Yeah, wouldn't you guys like to be friends with him?" Davinia asked.

"Yes!" Yolei said excitedly.

 **The Next Day…**

Davis and DemiVeemon were hanging out with the others, while Davinia, Gaomon, and V-mon were out in the forest near their apartment.

Nobody never comes in the forest, so it became a training ground for the twins where they can practice powers in peace. Davinia was hitting targets with her shurikens. As she was practicing, she got a message on her D-Terminal and she answered it as V-mon and Gaomon appeared beside a tree.

 _Gaomon: What is it?_

 _Davinia:_ _A message from Kari. It says there's trouble in some place called the Forbidden Valley of No Return. What the heck kinda place is that? I've been all over the Digital World and never heard of that._

Gaomon and V-mon mentally chuckled at this as they walk back to the apartment. Once they got back, Davinia walks over to the computer and brought up the DigiPort and the Trio of Harmony were pulled through and landed into an area that was like a desert.

"What's with deserts in the Digital World?" Davinia asked as the Trio walked on to look for the DigiDestineds and her brother.

Finally, they found the group just to see them to be sucked down into the sand making the three gasp and rush over to them.

"What happened?" Davinia asked.

"Be careful. This isn't quick sand, it must be a trap." Gaomon said.

"It is." the Emperor's voice as it echoed over the land.

"What did you do to them?" Davinia called out in anger, growling on the verge to Shift.

"I have your friends and brother. Come and help if you dare." The Emperor said.

The two ran off looking for the Emperor and stopped when they made it to a cliff where he stood on with a wooden beam that had TK, Davis, Kari, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon tied up to it and strung down by ropes.

"Let my friends and brother go right now." Davinia demanded which just made him laugh.

"You're cute when you're mad." The Emperor said.

"What do you want with them?" Davinia yelled as her cheeks flushed as her fox ears and tail straighten.

"Take a look. Your friends are at my mercy and so are you." The Emperor said with smirk.

"Save yourself, Davey!" Kari yelled.

"Run, you can still escape." TK said.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor." Cody advised.

"Get out of here, Sis!" Davis shouts.

"What are you waiting for? Save me!" Yolei yelled.

"We'll get you all down, don't worry." Davinia called up to them in worry.

"Better think fast. Your time is running out. Oops, time's up." The Emperor laughed making the two females look at him in confusion, "Awaken, Deltamon!"

Behind the tied up DigiDestineds and Digimon, the mountain shook and was destroyed as a large dragon with heads for hands burst out roaring.

"Deltamon is a dragon type Digimon with a metal hand and a skull for the other." Davinia explained as Mikemon and Guilmon nods.

"What luck that you dropped by. It's Deltamon's dinner time and I think eating all of you would make a well-balanced meal." The Emperor teased as the evil dragon roared at the group as they all yelled.

"You aren't gonna get away with this." Davinia yelled.

"You don't have no choice. If you want me to show mercy, you must beg." The Emperor said making her gasp at his offer.

"What?" Davinia asked in outrage.

"Just kidding." The Emperor snickered making her, Gaomon and V-mon glare.

"What I meant to say was; give yourself to me and I'll let them go." The Emperor said.

Davinia blinked in confusion as she thought over his words.

"Give myself to you?" Davinia asked.

"What do you want with her?" Gaomon demanded.

"I've grow lonely as I go taking over this world and you seem to be a lone fox yourself." The Emperor said.

This wasn't explaining things very well for the Trio as they listened to him.

"Could you get to the point?" Davinia called up to him.

He chuckled as he looks down at her.

"I know all about your disability." The Emperor confessed.

She gasped at that feeling shocked that he knew, then fury that he checked private files on her.

"The way you turned out even with them is something to respect. I'm impressed. This is why I have decided." The Emperor said.

"Decided what?" Davinia snarled as her eyes turn gold.

The Emperor grinned at her question as he gave a polite bow.

"I want you to become my Queen." The Emperor said.

Gaomon, V-mon and Davinia gasped at this, shock clear on their faces.

"You're much stronger than any of the other DigiDestineds and your two Digimon are unique. Together, we can take over this world and beat the DigiDestineds. What do you?" The Emperor asked, "Plus I hear that you can wield strange blades in the shape of keys like mine."

Boiling over in rage as she shook from her overloading emotions, Davinia shook her head.

"You're nuts!" Davinia yelled stunning him, "Kari and TK are my friends, I'd never hurt them. Davis is my brother and Cody's only a kid. Yolei may be a stuck-up snob, but I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I won't become your Queen! Plus, there's no way you can be a Keyblade Wielder, only those with pure light can be one."

Scowling in anger, the Emperor looked over at Deltamon, cracking his whip.

"If I can't have you, then your so-called friends can't neither." The Emperor said.

Deltamon roared as he went after the kids, but then the ground shook under him as his foot falls into the hole stunning everyone as Digmon pops out from the ground.

"This is a surprise." Gaomon said.

"Surprise? It isn't my birthday." Digmon said.

"We're coming!" some people shouted from the skies.

Looking up, the real DigiDestineds were flying down on the Digimon. While Flamedramon was carrying Davis on his back, by jumping.

"Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Halsemon, Flamedramon." V-mon said.

"TK, Aniki, Kari, Yolei and Cody. But if they're here, then who are…" Davinia trailed off as she looks at the fakes.

Gaomon charged at the fakes and rained his _Wild Bark_ down as they transformed into Bakemon, their true forms and Dark Rings shattered.

"Gross! What are those things?" Yolei asked.

"Despite their dental hygiene problems Bakemon are able to perfectly mimic any other creature. Their attack is called the _Dark Claw_. He made the Bakemon look like our friends." V-mon said, as anger began to rise in her human partner.

"That guy is so dead." Davinia growled pulling out her D-3.

 **DigiArmor Energize! V-mon Armor Digivolve to…** **Blazemon, the Angel of Bravery!**

 **DigiArmor Energize! Gaomon Armor Digivolve to…** **Flamemon, the Blaze of Bravery!**

"Let's get Deltamon!" TK called.

The six Armor Digimon charged at Deltamon, sending out their attacks making the dragon stumble back at the sudden attacks.

While this was going on, Davinia runs off to the cliff where the Emperor was watching this with his hand clenched around his whip.

"Destroy them!" The Emperor yelled.

"No!" Davinia yelled as she tackled him.

They both went over the cliff, both sliding down as they hands were clenched with the other person's as they tried to throw each other away.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be my Queen? You're constantly jumping me." The Emperor sneered.

"Shut the bloody up! Why are you trying to destroy my home?" Davinia demanded as peddles and dirt hit them.

"I'm a genius. I can't lose to a kid like you!" The Emperor stated.

They made it to the bottom of the cliff and the Emperor threw the fox-girl to the side, then summoned his Keyblade and attacks her as she summons her Keyblades, Daydream and Nightmare. Luckily, she stopped the attack by crisscrossing the two Keyblade together

"You have a chance to join me. They don't care for you. Why else would you run? Stay here with me and be my Queen." The Emperor whispered as he placed a chaste kiss to her temple.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon used their _Golden Noose_ to hold Deltamon as Halsemon, Digmon, Flamedramon, Flamemon and Blazemon shot their attacks at the dragon and shattered the Dark Ring he wore.

Once free, Deltamon sunk back down to his resting place in the ground.

"We won!" Cody cheered.

"Hey, where's Davey?" Kari asked.

"Over there!" TK gasped.

The group all turned to see the Emperor was fighting the fox-girl with strange blades their hands, Davis gasp at this.

"What's he doing to her?" Yolei asked.

"The Emperor wants Davey to be his Queen." Blazemon said as she jumped down with Flamemon.

"What?!" the others shouted.

They quickly run over, Digmon drilling into the earth to create cracks near the Emperor that made him jump away and Davinia was able to jump away, but not before knocking his glasses off. She kneels while labor breathing from using her powers.

"Davey!" Kari called as they all went to the wolf-girl's side.

Looking up at the Emperor, they all gasped when they saw his face.

"It can't be." Yolei whispered in horror.

"I could and am. Ken Ichijouji." Ken proudly said.

"You're the Digimon Emperor?" Cody asked.

"You're a Keyblade Wielder!?" Davis asked in rage.

"One and only. Well, Davis, farewell for now my worthy adversary. And Davinia, until we meet again in battle with you as my Queen." Ken laughed as Airdramon swooped in and jumping up, landing on the dragon's back as it flew off with him.

They all saw Davinia shaking with shock of everything that happen. Then TK and the others noticed the two blades in her hands.

"Davey, what's a Keyblade Wielder?" Kari asked.

Davinia just kept quiet as she tried to get up, but felt all her energy leaving her. Then she collapses to the ground, the last thing she saw and heard was her friends and brother shouting her name. Then everything went black around her.

 **An Hour Later…**

They were in the Davis and Davinia's room with the DigiDestineds as Davinia sleeps in her bed as Davis sits on her bed.

"No more lies." Tai said to Davis and the others, "You and the others know what's going on and we want to know."

"Please, we want to help." Sora plead.

"It all started on June 13, 1991." Davis said, "A woman who was a Pure-blood witch and who was half human and half Kitsune gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. The twin's father is human."

"What does this have to with you and Davey?" Cody asked.

So, Davis and the Original DigiDestineds told them the truth about Davinia's past, where they're from, who their parents are, their heritages, and everything else that was important.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Emperor's New Home

**_Chapter 8: Emperor's New Home_**

Davis was sitting on the couch watching a news report with Veemon, Kouji, and Kouichi, both looking stunned of the topic while Gaomon and V-mon listened in from his and Davinia's room. Davinia was still asleep from the shock she went through a few days ago. Davis and the Original DigiDestineds finally told them the truth about everything from Davis and Davinia's birth to now. Kouji and Kouichi volunteered to stay with them until Davinia woke up.

 **News Reporter: The once single and most sought out boy in Japan, Ken Ichijouji, could be taken? This is curious.**

At that moment, a picture of Davinia showed up on screen also some images of her, Davis, and Ken talking at the soccer game and when they shook hands.

 **News Reporter: Her name is Davinia Rogers, an 11 year-old girl whose older twin is on a male's soccer team and is also the captain. Davinia doesn't play for her school, but is in a special program for kids for all ages with disabilities.**

The screen then changed to show the woman standing next to Ken at his respected prep school while the boys and girls gathered around to see what was going on.

 **News Reporter: Ken, tell us are the rumors true? Have you found a girl that's perfect for you?**

The fan girls behind him seemed to be weeping as they held each other for support for losing the love of their life.

"Davinia is a very special girl whom I respect and respect greatly for all of the encounters she has faced and won." Ken responded with a secret smile.

His answer made the fan girls weep more.

 **News Reporter: Yes, but are you dating?**

Ken chuckled and looked right into the camera, his gaze frightening Davis as if he was looking at him instead, he probably hoped that Davinia would be watching.

"Not now, but the chances of it happening in the future." Ken answered.

 **News Reporter: There you have it. Ken is off the market and has his heart set on a very special girl named Davinia Rogers. You're one lucky girl.**

Davis turned the TV off as he groans pitifully and buried his face in his hands, worry about Davinia, who is still asleep. He also knows that their friends, teammates and cousin would be seeing this report.

"What do we do now?" Davis asked.

"We protect her and make sure that Ken doesn't go near her!" Kouji answered.

Kouichi opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the doorbell being rang.

"I'll get it." Davis said as he stood up.

Kouji and Kouichi looked over and followed as him opens the door to reveal a delivery man holding a large bouquet of red roses with a card.

"Who are these for?" Davis asked.

 **Delivery man: For Davinia Rogers.**

He held out a clipboard and pen.

 **Delivery man: I just need someone to sign for it.**

"I'm her brother." The mahogany haired fox-boy said as he picks up the pen and signed for the roses.

The man handed him the bouquet and then left with a smile and tilt of his hat as Kari and Tai came running into the apartment.

"Did you see the news?" Tai asked.

"Sadly." Davis sighed as he set the bouquet that were in a glass with water on the counter.

"Those are pretty. Who sent them?" Kari asked.

Davis picked up the card and paled as he read what was on it.

Kouji, Kouichi, Tai and Kari looked over his shoulders as they read the card, the Kamiyas looking concerned.

 **The card: My future Queen, hope you like my gift. I'll be seeing you again so that I can see your beautiful face. Love your King.**

"Queen and King? Seriously?" Kouji asked curiously.

Kari hugged her friend's shoulders as he shook in anger while Tai grabbed the note with a frustrated look as his brown eyes burned.

How dare Ken stalk Davinia and have her petrified of him by stalking her in these ways? Even when she's still asleep from the shock.

"I'm gonna go check on Davey." Davis said as he turned and went into his and Davinia's room.

"I hope the Queen wakes up soon." Veemon said as everyone nods.

 **A Few Days Later…**

"Did you see the report yesterday?" TK asked.

He and the others minus Davinia, Gaomon and V-mon were in the computer lab, Yolei looking sickened and worried while Cody was angered as well as Kari.

"He's persistent and kind of scares me." Patamon said.

"Imagine what Davinia is feeling." Cody said.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Kari said as she paced the room, "Davey hasn't even move or twitch."

"Is Davey ever going to wake up or will she stay asleep?" Cody asked.

Izzy walks into the room, done listening to everyone talk about what was going on. He had a hard time believing that Ken was the Emperor but also that he wants Davinia as his Queen? Even though Davinia was Queen of the Digital World and a kind queen for that matter.

This was just something else entirely.

"If anyone's going to beat Ken then it has to be Davey." The Original Child of Knowledge said making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked.

"Ken put a lot of stress on her from their fight. We could defeat him today, but would still be winning from the way Davey stays asleep. She has to wake up and fight him back so she gets over her fear." Izzy explained, "Plus the Digital World needs their Queen."

It was basic psychology that was used for victims of stalkers who became dangerous and struck fears in them.

"Why do evil geniuses have to be evil?" the young Child of Knowledge asked.

"He doesn't look clever of causing such trouble, you know?" Yolei said making Kari glare at her.

"He is and don't let yourself forget it." Izzy said.

TK shook his head as he thought of the fact that Davinia was still asleep. A few days later Ken ran away and moved to the Digital World permanently.

"Enough waiting. We need to go after Ken now." Davis said.

"I agree. We need to do this for Davey." Kari said.

 _Davis' thoughts: Sis was right, Kari does have pure light inside her. Along with TK._

"We won't let him get away with this." Cody said as Izzy sighed at this.

"I'm with you." Yolei said.

"You persuaded me. No more hesitations." Izzy said.

"Let's go get that evil cute guy." Yolei said.

"I'll be watching you guys. Good luck guys." Izzy said.

The group held up their D-3s and were pulled into the DigiPort, Izzy watching them worried. He pondered what would happen without Davinia, V-mon, and Gaomon watching over them like usual?

Without knowing it, Davinia labeled herself as the second leader of the 2nd generation's leader with the way she watched out for them.

"Hopefully you'll wake better soon, Davey. Your team needs you also." Izzy said.

 **At the Rogers Apartment…**

V-mon and Gaomon were sitting on the window sill watching over their partner who was under her covers, asleep.

Sighing, the two Digimon walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Davey, please. You need to wake up soon." Gaomon said.

Davinia's response as usual was silent, only her calm breathing can be heard.

She and Davis' parents and brother were worry about her. Actually, everyone in the Wizarding World were worry. Even their cousin, Harry was worry also and was thinking about rushing over to Japan to help.

The press even came to bother her about what she thought of Ken's disappearance, but was still asleep

Her parents came up and told the press that she wasn't interested into dating Ken and hasn't been feeling well due to the stress causing her health problems to act up.

Kouji and Kouichi walked into the room, hoping Davinia was awake, but wasn't.

"Still hasn't awake yet?" Kouichi asked.

"Hasn't move an inch." Gaomon answered as the Warriors of Light and Darkness sat down in the chairs.

"I know she'll wake up soon." Kouichi said staying positive, "She just needs time to recover."

"I hope your right." Kouji said looking at the female Hybrid in worry.

What if Davinia doesn't wake up and help her friends and brother? Will she just stay asleep forever?

 **Meanwhile back to the DigiDestineds**

The land that they landed in a boiling hot with magma and flames all over the place.

"Look at this land of fire. It's like the movie…'Land of Fire'." TK said.

"I know." Yolei groaned. "Sure is hot."

"Keep your eyes peeled. Trouble could be anywhere." Davis said as they walked towards the spire that was spotted.

A lake of magma bubbled as a Digimon that looked like a Human Torch jumped up from it.

"Meramon are extremely dangerous. They can burn you with their _Roaring Flame_ attack or by touching you." Kari said as more of them showed up.

"Time to fight fire with fire." Davis said.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!**

They run out of the way as fire started flying around them from the Meramon group and Flamedramon.

"I don't think fire attacks aren't going to work on them." Kari said as Flamedramon's _Fire_ _Rockets_ just only made them laugh.

"My turn, I believe." Hawkmon said.

"Get him, Hawkmon!" Yolei said.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…** **Halsemon: the Wings of Love!**

Halsemon flies and started twirling into a tornado, but all he did was fan the flames on the Meramon.

"Stop, Halsemon! You're making the flames bigger!" Yolei called.

"Nothing's working. It's up to you, Armadillomon." Cody said.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon: the Drill of Power!**

Digmon then used _Rock Cracking_ on the ground, making all the Meramon fall into the magma lake below them.

"Way to go." Cody said.

"Look!" Kari gasped as they just surfaced from the lake.

"Watch out!" Yolei cried.

"We can't beat them here. This is their element, they draw power from it and it makes them come back stronger." Davis said as they jumped in front of them, ready to continue.

"Here they come." Yolei yelled.

"My turn?" Patamon asked his partner.

"Let's do it!" TK exclaimed.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!**

Halsemon used an attack, stunning two of the Meramon in place as Pegasusmon used _Star_ _Shower_ on them and try get the rings off their necks.

"You ready?" Kari asked her partner.

"Always am." Gatomon said.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!**

Nerfertimon dived in and took care of the rest of the Meramon, leaving the spire left for them to take care of.

"That's what you get for playing with fire." Kari joked.

There was the sound of wings beating and growling that made the DigiDestineds turn to see Ken had arrived in his Emperor outfit, a flock of Airdramon carrying a skeletal creature that looked like it came from your worst nightmares.

"Oh no!" TK yelled as Kari gasped, "It's SkullGreymon!"

"The only thing more petrifying than its looks are its fighting skills. Especially his _Dark Shot_ attack." Kari said.

"Skull…Greymon?" Ken asked like he wasn't expecting the creature to appear at all, even if he was the one who brought him here.

SkullGreymon tore the wires that was binding him, throwing the Airdramon to the ground before, the Airdramon with Ken and Wormmon on it was still flying in the air.

SkullGreymon then roared loudly, looking even more terrify than he was already, and ready for a fight.

"How can we beat that thing?" Davis asked as it punched out a Meramon.

"No idea." Kari said as SkullGreymon stormed the area.

"I have one." TK nervously said.

"What?" Davis asked.

"We run and after that run some more." TK said.

"That's your plan?!" Davis asked growling.

All the Amour Digimon rushed at SkullGreymon, Flamedramon using his _Fire Rocket_ on him, however the monster just back handed him away.

"Flamedramon!" Davis called out in worry as he turns back to Veemon.

Digmon was hit next.

"No, Digmon!" Cody yelled as he transformed back into Armadillomon.

Halsemon then tried to take him out form the skies, but was smacked down out of the sky, turning back into Hawmon.

"Halsemon!" Yolei cried as SkullGreymon started advancing towards us.

"Run Everyone!" Nefertimon yelled as she and Pegasusmon dived in.

"We have to fight SkullGreymon." Kari said.

"That's a great idea. Stay grouped together to make an easy target. Get to safety!" Pegasusmon yelled.

SkullGreymon used his _Dark Shot_ the orange rocket that was on his back shooting off in lazy patterns as it went straight off towards the spire, destroying it.

The strength of the explosion made them brace themselves for cover as debris blew all over them, nearly knocking the DigiDestineds off their feet, blowing the flying Digimon out of the sky.

Davis felt grateful to have his goggles and pulled them down to block the wind and dust as he watches the spire shatter.

After the bright light and winds died down, they all watched as SkullGreymon stood there, looking ready for a fight.

"You wanna play rough?" Ken asked as he blew a whistle.

"I'm afraid to find out who he's calling now." TK said as we looked around.

The ground quaked as a group of black dinosaurs appeared from the other side of the landscape.

"What are those things?" Yolei asked.

"DarkTyrannomon." Cody gasped, "A computer program turned Tyrannomon into evil DarkTyrannomon. Watch out for his _Fire_ _Breath_ attack."

"Why can't we fight anything short?" Kari asked as they all back into a rock formation, hiding from the dark dinos, stomping pass them and went to SkullGreymon.

"Like mice." Yolei said.

"Evil doesn't come in short." Davis said as Veemon clung to his shoulders.

The DarkTyrannomon blasted out flames at SkullGreymon, watching in eagerness to see what was happening.

SkullGreymon just bellowed and smacked them away, then grabbed one, holding it up over his head.

"Hope he doesn't get the idea to throw us." Yolei said.

"He beat them single handed." Kari said as the last DarkTyrannomon was thrown into the lake of hot red magma.

SkullGreymon was covered in a golden light and started shrinking down and when the light faded away, it revealed the loveable orange dino.

"Agumon!" Kari cried.

"That slimy creature's coming after him. When I say slimy creature, I mean Ken." TK said as Airdramon dived down and picked up Agumon by his tail, flying off with him.

"Agumon!" Kari called.

"Let him go!" TK cried.

"AGUMON!" Kari yelled running forward a few steps.

"You better not hurt him!" TK yelled.

"Get back here, you coward!" Davis yelled shaking in suppressed rage,

"From defeat I seize another victory." Ken laughed as they flew off.

"They're getting away! TK, Davis, do something!" Kari cried sadly.

They all watched in shock as they flew off, no one able to do anything expect stand paralyzed by the turn of events.

 **To be continued...**


	9. The Dream and Training

**_Chapter 9: The Dream and Training_**

 **This is what happen when Davinia was asleep.**

Davinia opens her sky-blue eyes and gasp in shock as she looks around, knowing the place. It was the Land of Departure, it look exactly like the way it was before Aqua changed it.

"Why am I here?" Davinia asked walking around.

"We brought you here." A familiar voice said from behind.

"That voice it can't be…" Davinia said in shock as tears threated to spill from her sky-blue eyes.

She turns around and see three that she hasn't seen in long time. It was the first friends she ever had, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, the same people she lost when she was just four years old.

"Terra-Oniisan, Ven-Oniisan, Aqua-Oneesan?" Davinia asked slowly walking to them, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's us, Davey." Terra confirmed as Davinia runs to them, hugging as tears stream from her eyes.

"But how are you three here?" Davinia asked pulling away from them.

"To help you." Aqua answered the young female Hybrid.

"Why?" Davinia asked confused.

"Davey, listen you're asleep right now." Ventus explained, "The reason how we're able to see each other is because that our bond with each other is very strong."

"But that means that…" Davinia trailed off before gasping, "Aniki and the others are in danger!"

"Yes they probably are, but in order to wake up-" Terra said but stopped.

"You have to face your fears." Aqua said taking over, "Plus since I'm a Keyblade Master, I made Ven and Terra Keyblade Masters. And now it's your turn."

"The Mark of Mastery." Davinia said seriously.

"Yes." Ventus said sadly, "It's the only way."

"Then let it begin!" Davinia said hitting her fist with her hand as black, pink, red, gold, blue and black flames dance around her hands.

They all smile, proud of Davinia for growing up and maturing along the way. So they begin training and help her face her fears.

 **Two Weeks Later…**

After Davinia getting over her fears and handling the spell Aqua, Ventus, and Terra taught her, she felt like herself again. When Davinia was done training, she was ready for her biggest test of all.

The Mark of Mastery.

"Davey, you have learned all that we can teach you. Tonight, you are to be observed for the Mark of Mastery, it is a test to prove your heart. You're the youngest student to take this test. I trust you are ready?" Aqua said holding her Keyblade.

"Yes." Davinia replied.

"Then let it begin." Aqua summoned a crowd of white orbs to test her.

Davinia jumps into action, cutting through the white orbs as if they were nothing, soon enough, all of the orbs had been dispatched.

"Well done Davey, now, due to your connection with me, I'll be you opponent for your final test." Ventus explained, as he walks onto courtyard fighting ring.

"Both of you are to fight. This isn't a competition, nor a battle for power, for when equal powers clash, nature is revealed." Terra explained as Davinia and Ventus prepared to fight, "Begin."

Ventus and Davinia run to each other and began clashing blades; Ventus pushed back Ashlyn instantly before swinging his Keyblade, hardly missing Davinia, stepping backwards, until Davinia brought her Keyblades upwards almost hitting Ventus in the jaw.

They started sharing of blows until Davinia did something unpredicted, from her hand, a ball of light began to form a Patronus into a shape of a phoenix, before thrusting her hand forward causing the phoenix Patronus to streak towards Ventus who darted out of the way. Davinia threw her Daydream Keyblade at Ventus causing him to dodge, Davinia's Keybade connected with the phoenix Patronus causing it to take on a white aura, before summoning it back to her, the blade hitting Ventus in the back of the head, knocking him out.

 **Battle end**

Davinia quickly recovered Ventus as Aqua and Terra began.

"We have reached a decision. Davinia , you performed exceedingly well, your ability and knowledge earns you the title of Keyblade Master of Dream, and this title was created for you if you've managed to pass the Exam with 100%. Congratulations, in honor of your amazing achievement, I bestow upon you these Keychains for you Keyblades." Aqua told her, smiling as she handed Davinia two Keychains one was the Crest of Harmony and the other Hazard, "Also, as a Keyblade Master, you're authorized to certain knowledge."

Aqua, Ventus, and Terra proceeded to inform Davinia of her role before finished.

"As you are now a Keyblade Master, you must at all times be cautious of temptation and glory, you mustn't let it get to your head." Ventus finished, "Come on we have much to talk about.

"Right." Davinia replied as they four talk to each other like did many years ago.

 **To be continued...**


	10. Voices of Friendship

**_Chapter 10: The Voices of Friendship_**

After that day, Ken took Agumon and made him Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon. Davinia was still asleep, but Davis have a feeling that she'll wake up soon.

Must be a twin thing.

The male Hybrid was getting more annoyed when they made it to the town near the site where SkullGreymon went on a riot as they waited for the others to arrive.

"What is this place?" Davis asked.

"Rail Town, famous for its train tracks." Veemon explained.

Davis nodded when he looks at his D-3 beeped and checked to see that Tai, TK, Kari, Cody and their Digimon had arrived but Yolei wasn't with them.

"Better message the others to tell them where we are." Davis said, pulling out his D-Terminal.

He typed a simple message and waited until he heard a buzzing noise and to see Tentomon flying down while the others run after him.

"What took you guys?" Davis asked.

"Had some problems with Yolei." Cody said.

"Then problems with a Woodmon." Armadillomon said.

"Meanwhile we've already started our search and smashed three control spires along the way." Veemon said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Patamon said.

"Come on, Agumon's in this town somewhere, let's go!" Tai said, "Split up and start looking for him."

The group started looking for any trace of the orange lizard, but came up empty until they came up to the train tracks.

"Agumon's close, Tai. I'm following his tracks." TK said.

"TK, those are train tracks." Tai sighed.

At that point, a train whistle was blown making them look around curiously.

"What's that?" Davis asked.

The group looked into a dark tunnel as the sound of a train coming down on the tracks got louder and lights shone through the darkness.

"It's the local express." Kari said.

"Look whose driving." TK said as everyone smiled at the sight of Agumon pulling the whistle.

The DigiDestineds all ran off themselves as Agumon stopped the train.

"It's Agumon!" Tai called.

"Tai!" the lizard called back.

"Agumon, are you okay?" Tai asked running over to his partner.

"I'm fine!" Agumon cried jumping into his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you. Give me a big hug." Tai said hugging the lizard tightly to his chest making the lizard groan in pain.

"Did he hurt you?" Tai asked.

"You were just squeezing my ribs too hard." Agumon said.

"We should get going. I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon." Kari said.

"I wanna get back at the guy who did this to Agumon, still he's been through a lot so we gotta get him to safety." Tai said.

Davis walks over and helps place Agumon up onto Tai's back, then the group walked off to get to safety before Ken caught up to them.

"We'll get you some cookies and ice cream." Tai said.

"I want mine with chocolate sprinkles." Agumon said.

"How charming!" a voice everyone grew to hate sounded.

They turned to see Ken standing up on the train tunnel with an arrogant.

"It's Ken!" Kari said.

"It's Digimon Emperor." Ken said.

"Don't like it? How about Kenny or Kenneth?" Davis teased.

"You don't wanna make me angry!" Ken yelled.

"You're the one who put Agumon in a cage like a wild animal." Tai said placing his partner down.

"A coward is what he is." Veemon scoffed.

"Why don't you fight us without sending slaves?" Patamon called.

"You amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon." Ken said.

"Try it!" Tai said as he ran up beside Davis, "It's your fault that Davey's in coma!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You're give bullies a bad name!" Cody yelled throwing his kendo stick up at him, but Ken pulled out his whip and sliced it in half.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that." Ken said as a small flock of Airdramon swooped in behind him and cracks his whip again.

DarkTyrannomon came in, keeping the group caged so they couldn't leave.

"We're surrounded." TK gasped.

Veemon runs and quickly uses _V-Headbutt_ , shattering dark rings on half of the dinosaurs that stepped backwards, shaking their heads in confusion.

"Don't let Veemon have all the fun." Armadillomon said

"Right." Cody said holding his yellow and white D-3.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Power!**

Two DarkTyrannomon were charging after Veemon who just smirked as he attacked one with his _V-Headbutt_ and hit him in the face.

Digmon came in and used his _Rock Cracking_ making three of the dinosaurs fall in as another one started sneaking up behind Digmon. But Veemon knocks the other DarkTyrannomon down.

"They're winning!" Ken gasped.

As an extra DarkTyrannomon came after the Rookie dragon and Armor, Digmon sent off his _Gold_ _Rush_ , but one went over to where Ken was and the tunnel under his feet was destroyed while Wormmon came in on an Airdramon and saved him.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!**

 **DigiArmor Energize! Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**

Kari and TK mounted on their partners and took to the skies, going after the Airdramon that Ken was on. Pegasusmon used his mane that shot out needles, but Ken's cape acted as armor and protected him, so the horse used his _Aquis Beam_ that hit the Emperor and knocked him off of the dragon.

"Attack!" Agumon cried running off.

"Agumon!" Tai called chasing after him as Ken landed safely on the ground.

"You've come back to me, Agumon? I've got a new friendship bracelet for you." The Emperor said, pulling out a spiral that glowed red and threw it at Agumon.

"What is this?" Agumon asked.

The spiral then wrapped itself around his arm, making him cry in pain as he falls to the ground.

"You're mine again." Ken laughed.

Agumon's eyes glowed red as he stood up with a deep throated growl.

"Are you okay, Agumon?" Tai asked as his partner turned to him.

"Look out!" Davis yelled tackling Tai out of the way of the fire that was shot at him.

"He's being controlled again!" Cody said.

"Now Agumon, Dark Digivolve!" Ken commanded holding his gray and black D-3 up and glowed a purple color as Agumon raises his arm with the spiral, being covered in a blue light with a dark purple tint.

 **Agumon Dark Digivolve to… MetalGreymon!**

"He looks different." Kari said.

"And mean. MetalGreymon's armor not only protects him from damage, but conceals his vicious _Giga Blaster_ attack." TK said.

"The Dark Spiral is working perfectly. Agumon's mine again." Ken said smirking as Tai runs up to face his partner.

"MetalGreymon, you've got to fight his control. It's me, Tai. Don't you remember me?" Tai asked as the Ultimate snarled at him.

"Such a tense moment. I've got chills. Will he remember you? Allow me to answer. MetalGreymon, attack!" Ken called.

Davis gasped as he grabs onto Tai's arm and drags him out of the way as the dinosaur stabbed the ground with his claws where the two Keepers of Courage used to stand.

"Help me stop MetalGreymon, Nefertimon!" Pegasusmon called as they swooped in.

They used their _Golden Noose_ to tie the dinosaur up, flying over the Keepers of Courage with him and crashing MetalGreymon to the ground.

"Don't hurt him." Tai said as Davis tries to hold him back.

Wasn't working well since he seemed to be pulling him along with him as he went.

"We've got him trapped!" Pegasusmon said.

"Digmon, get rid of the Dark Spiral." Nefertimon said.

"That won't be a problem for Digmon. If he stopped dancing around. Hey, quit it!" Digmon yelled at MetalGreymon as he did a little hop, trying to get loose.

"Agumon!" Tai called making the dino look at us.

"Knock it off!" Davis yelled.

"Let go!" Tai yelled as he tried to shake the male Hybrid off of him while he had to trip him as Davis fell down with Tai, landing on his back.

"I'm too scared to move." Kari whimpered.

"And I've forgotten how to move." TK whispered in fear.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!**

"He's trying to break the _Golden Noose_!" Pegasusmon said.

"Watch it!" Nerfertimon yelled as MetalGreymon tried to step on them.

Flamedramon jumped up and sent down his _Fire Fist_ on him trying to destroy his Dark Spiral, but didn't get it off, only scratched it.

Snarling, he threw his head back to catch him, but he jumped off as Tai kept trying to struggle out of Davis' hold but he wouldn't let him go.

MetalGreymon took that moment to break free, the strength throwing the two flying Digimon back and his armor chest opened while Flamedramon ran to where the Keepers of Courage were and grabbed them as he ran off with them to safety as MetalGreymon used his _Giga_ _Blasters_.

Ken was laughing, but chocked on the smoke that soon cleared away to reveal Digmon was uninjured from the blast as Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew down next to him while Flamedramon set Tai and Davis down next to TK, Kari and Cody.

"With the Dark Spirals, I'll control the whole Digital World!" Ken said, "Goodbye, Digi-fools and say goodbye to your pet Agumon forever. Soon enough you'll be saying the same to my future Queen."

"No, Agumon!" Tai said.

"That guy is the worse." TK said as the Digimon returned to their Rookie forms.

"How can we defeat him?" Cody asked.

"I let Agumon down when he needed me and I-" Tai trailed off from his disappointment fest when the group heard the sound of something coming down from the tracks.

They all turn around and spotted a mining cart that had some of their friends inside of it.

"It's Yolei and Hawkmon." TK said.

"And Matt." Kari said as the group run over to the newcomers.

"Sorry about not coming before." Yolei said, stopping the carts.

"That's okay; I knew that you'd show up sooner or later." Cody smiled at her.

"It's a good thing she did stay or I never would have found you." Matt said jumping out of the cart, "Why don't you fill me in on what's happened?"

TK did as his brother asked while Tai walks off to wallow in his self-misery.

"I see. It certainly sounds like you had a full day." Matt said.

"That's right. It's my fault." Tai said sadly.

"Tai." Matt called, walking over to the bushy haired male.

"Huh?" Tai asked looking at him.

Matt pulls his arm back and suddenly hits Tai right in the face and sending him to the ground as Veemon, Armadillomon, Davis, Cody, Yolei and Hawkmon gasped at the show of violence.

"Tai?" the blonde asked holding his hand out.

Tai stroked his cheek before he took the offered hand and was pulled up.

"Thanks, Matt. I needed that." The Original Child of Courage said as he was pulled up, Matt smiling at him.

"Anytime. I'll do it again." The Child of Friendship asked.

"I appreciate that. I know that I was accusing myself for something that was out of my control and doesn't help if I stand around here and feel sorry. But now we need to focus on how we can get Agumon back." Tai said.

"We all have to be prepared to fight Agumon at full strength. I'm sure Agumon would undeniably rather be defeated by us than remain a slave to the Digimon Emperor." Matt said as his best friend nods to him and then walks over to the group.

"You're right. When we battle the Digimon Emperor, we have to be prepared to face our friends and Agumon also…I don't really know how to say this." Tai said.

"Tai, let me handle this." Gatomon said turning to the Digimon, "The next time you see Agumon, trash him! Understand? I can't hear you!"

"OKAY!" The Digimon said.

"To beat Agumon! I can't believe those words came out of my mouth." TK said.

"Let's go get Agumon back!" Yolei giggled.

Everyone got into the carts as they started moving again, enjoying the breeze as they went on their trip to save Agumon.

"Never traveled by sailing train carts before!" Tai laughed.

"It's how all the important people travel." Kari joked.

"Cute." Tai chuckled sharing a look with Matt before looking back to the front.

As they went on, Izzy sent them an e-mailed where they could find Ken and Agumon when Tentomon flew in from the sky.

"It's Tentomon!" Kari gasped.

"I just love riding trains. Where's the dining car?" The ladybug said getting in with the girls.

"An e-mail from Izzy."" Cody said checking his D-Terminal.

"Did he found them yet?" Kari asked.

"Seemingly, Ken and MetalGreymon were seen south of here." Cody said.

"We're on the right track." Matt said.

"Technically, Matt, we're on the only track." Tentomon said.

"Alright, DigiDestineds, this time we'll get Agumon back for sure." Tai said pumping a fist, determined look, "And let's do it for Davey!"

"There's no way Ken can stop us. But, just in case, Tentomon, I need your help." Matt said.

"But I was gonna have my shell waxed." Tentomon said.

"I want you to go and get Garurumon." The older blonde said.

"Garurumon? Okay, be back in a flash." The bug said flying up and took off.

"Look at this." Cody said abruptly when the D-3s began going off.

 **Meanwhile Back in the Human World in Davis and Davinia's Room…**

Kouji, Kouichi, Gaomon, and V-mon were watching Davinia again while Davis and the others go save Agumon. Just as they were about to go to the kitchen, they heard groaning. They turn around and saw Davinia's hand starting to twitch and her eyelids start to move. Then she starts to open her sky-blue eyes, finding herself in her room. As she was looking around she was remembering everything.

 _Davinia's thoughts: Thank you, Terra-Oniisan, Ven-Oniisan, and Aqua-Oneesan._

Davinia starts to groan as she sits up.

"Davey!" Kouichi and Kouji shout hugging her.

"Wolf-Boy, Lion-Boy!" Davinia exclaimed, hugging the twins, "I have so much to tell!"

"Later we have a problem." Gaomon said as he and V-mon brings Davinia up to dates.

"That little-" Davinia growled as gets up, "I'm no longer afraid of him with Terra-Oniisan, Ven-Oniisan, and Aqua-Oneesan's help I was able to face my fears. I'm now a Keyblade Master and I'll protect my friends and family!"

They all smile knowing that Davinia changed while she was in coma. The boys left her knowing that she needs to get ready.

"Don't tell them either." Davinia said seriously, "I want to see the look on Ken's face when he sees me."

They all nod as Davinia gets ready in some clothes she knew she'll need someday. Davinia's now wearing a blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of gold laces and black shorts. On Davinia's arms were black fingerless gloves. She also wore her choker as always.

She also wears amour like Ventus' expect has a chunk of pink, blue, gold, black, and red armor on her midsection that appears to be under her vest, and another piece of armor on her left shoulder. She's wearing two crisscrossing straps on her chest and wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem the crisscrossing straps.

Davinia wears white stockings reaching halfway up her ankles. There are two strips of red cloth wrapped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, black strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her black boots have small parts of silver armor.

She, V-mon and Gaomon walked over to their computer and open the DigiPort and went to go find the others.

 **Meanwhile with the DigiDestineds,**

They found a DigiEgg earlier with the symbol of Friendship on it. Everyone tried to pull the egg off, but didn't work and soon enough Davis was the only one left.

"You're turn Davis." Tai said.

"Are you sure it could be mine? Davey and I always had trouble making friends." Davis said nervously.

"So, have I, but I got the Crest of Friendship." Matt said as he and Tai grabbed him by his arms and walked him into the hole.

But before he could make a move for the DigiEgg, there was a loud noise that made everyone gasp as they held their ears in pain.

"What's that terrible noise?" Tai asked.

"It's hurting my ears!" Yolei cried as a large bee Digimon flew down and shot out his _Deadly_ _Sting_ and everyone ran off.

"Watch out for the stingers!" Yolei yelled.

"Patamon!" TK cried as his partner was hit.

"It's Flymon. The only thing worse than his _Deadly Sting_ attack is the noise he makes when attacking. When I hear, him coming I just dig a hole until he blows over." Armadillomon said.

"Hawkmon." Yolei said.

"Right." Hawkmon nodded.

 **DigiArmor Energize! Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…** **Halsemon, the Wings of Love!**

Halsemon flew off and begun to swirl around in a tornado to take out Flymon, but the bug just avoided the attack again.

"Here he comes again." Matt said as Flymon swoops down towards the group.

The sound got louder as everyone covered their ears from the sound, Flymon swiping Patamon.

"Patamon's gone." TK gasped.

"But where'd he go?" Kari asked.

"Did he run away?" Matt asked.

"No, there he is." Yolei said pointing.

"Help me, TK!" the little guy cried.

"We'll save you, Patamon!" the Child of Hope called his partner worried.

"How? He's getting away." Kari said.

"Patamon!" TK yelled as he started chasing after them with the others following.

Sadly, they were cut off by MetalGreymon stomping down cutting off their path making Davis and TK fall to the ground since they were both the closest.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Ken's voice came from the top of the dino's head.

"MetalGreymon." Tai called.

"Get out of there, TK, Davis!" Matt yelled as the two 11 year olds run off.

"Your Evilness, here's your new play toy." Flymon said flying next to the Emperor.

"Put him down! Patamon." TK yelled.

"I'm just getting started with him." Ken said.

"He has more Dark Rings." TK said making everyone gasp as Ken pulls out another spiral.

"What does he have planned?" the Child of Light asked.

"It can't be good." Tai said.

"Once I put this on your little friend, I'll have complete control over him and I can make him do anything I want. I'm gonna make you do my laundry one piece at a time and then-" Ken said but was cut off from the talk by TK.

"I won't never let you get away with it!" The Child of Hope said.

"Don't disturbed me when I'm planning my evil deeds." Ken snapped glaring at him.

"We have to separate Patamon from the Emperor." Halsemon said.

"I hate to leave so early, but I have chores to take care of like taking over the Digital World." Ken said.

"No way we're gonna let you use Patamon to help you with your plan." TK said as Tai runs up.

"That goes for Agumon too." Tai said.

"That's funny because I don't remember asking for consent." Ken said before he turned to Patamon.

"You should have Flymon trim his nails back." Patamon said as he struggled to get out of his grip.

"Just stay still. In a few seconds, you won't remember a thing, except what it's like to be my slave." Ken said, slowly bring the spiral closer to the hamster-bat.

"Patamon!" TK yelled running to help.

MetalGreymon's metal claws begun to smoke and shot at him, making Tai run over and pushed him to the ground and away from the attack.

Then there was a growl as a streak of blue separating Ken from Patamon, Flymon looking around confuse as the spiral the Emperor held shattered.

Garurumon jumps down in front of them, Matt running over to his partner.

"Nice going." Matt said.

"Garurumon, came just in time." The Original of Courage said as the wolf opened this mouth and the smiling hamster-bat jumped out.

"TK!" Patamon cheered.

"How do you feel, Patamon?" TK asked hugging his partner.

"Kind of like a big piece of dental floss, other than that, I'm okay." The hamster-bat said.

"TK risked himself to save Patamon. Talk about a true friend." Davis said.

"You're just as unique as him." Veemon said making the male Hybrid look at the dragon.

Davis smiled at that.

"That's because they're my friends. And I'd never let anything happen to you or the others." Davis stated.

"You guys are gonna make me cry. If you want a test of your friendship, I'll be more than happy give you one. Prepare for the battle of your life. MetalGreymon!" Ken yelled at the Ultimate.

"MetalGreaymon, don't listen to him. Don't you know me? I'm your friend." Tai said as Matt mounted Garurumon and road up beside him.

"Garurumon and I are going to try and destroy those rings off MetalGreymon's arms." Matt said as Gururumon snarled and charged at the dino, however MetalGreymon tried to step on them, making the wolf leaped back to evade from getting squashed.

"Squash them like a bug." Ken said.

"Garurumon, that was close but we have got to fight him with all of our strength." Matt said.

"I'm afraid of hurting MetalGreymon." Garurumon said.

"We got have no choice. If we don't use our full power, he'll crush us like little bugs. Right, Tai?" the blonde asked his best friend.

"Go get him." Tai said nodding.

Veemon joined in on the fight as well as the other Digimon Armor Digivolved and fought, Veemon taking the most damage as he was banged back into the canyon wall and fell into the pit next to the DigiEgg.

"Veemon!" Davis cried as he ran over to him.

The dragon groaned as he tried to push him up, but fell back down as Davis kneeled next to him and pulled Veemon into him lap.

"Please get up, Veemon." Davis begged.

"I don't think I have the strength." Veemon rasped.

"Come on. You can do this. Get up." Davis begged as he shook his partner gently.

Veemon gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry." The dragon said.

"VEEMON!" Davis screamed.

His D-3 then let out a bright blue light that encircled the area and woke the DigiEgg as it lifted and went over to the Duo of Courage.

"His Digivice is answering to the new DigiEgg!" Cody said.

"What's it doing?" Kari asked.

The egg just floated next to Davis and Veemon as they looked in awe.

"It's your DigiEgg of Friendship, Davis." Veemon said smiling.

"My Digi Egg of Friendship?" Davis asked in awe.

He smiled as he and Veemon stood up, Davis taking the egg as it gave off a reassuring warmness to him.

"Davis already has the DigiEgg of Courage, but how can he have another one now?" Cody asked.

"I think that that means that Veemon becomes twice as powerful. We can win now." Matt said sharing a look with TK.

"Let's try it." Davis said holding up the DigiEgg.

 **DigiArmor Energize!**

Veemon was now covered in blue lights as the forms of Gbaumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon passed over the blue dragon.

 **Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!**

Everyone just all stared in wonder at the four-legged dragon standing before them and Davis walked up to him, petting his head and hugged him.

"You look awesome." Davis said.

"Someone who can stand up to the Emperor." The Child of Knowledge smiled.

Ken was staring in shock before smirking.

"Show them who's in charge!" Ken said as MetalGreymon's metal claws shot out at the group, but Raidramon growled as he jumps up onto the claws and runs up it so MetalGreymon moves to hit him off, but jumps out of the way making him hit his own arm.

He did a backflip and landed back on the spiral and started gnawing at it with his fangs, chipping away at it, however MetalGreymon threw him off as he lands on his feet.

"It won't come off." Matt said.

"Your attempts make me laugh." The Emperor laughed. "Give up yet?"

"There has to be a way to get through to MetalGreymon." Tai said.

"How about teamwork?" Davis asked making Matt smile as he nodded.

Just then they were about to do that two attacks hit MetalGreymon. They turn to see a girl in pink, blue, gold, black, and red armor on some sort of hover board with the colors pink, blue, gold. With her is a wolf the size of a fully-grown stallion that had blue fur with white tipped ears and tail while had the gold, his face was white with a white mane on his chest also and white legs as he had metal cuffs that were blue on his ankles with the Crest of Friendship on them Along with a female blue dragon wearing black and blue armor like Raidramon.

"WHAT!" Ken shouts in shock.

"Sorry but I'm afraid you're not gonna have Agumon under your control any longer Ken." The girl said before her armor disappear and the hover board turned into a Keyblade.

"Davey!" everyone shouts in shocked.

"Nice to see you guys too." Davinia greeted, giving a wink, "Meet Lighdramon, the Tempest of Friendship and Raidenmon, the Twister of Friendship."

"But how?" TK asked confuse.

"Explain later." Davinia said as gets her Keyblades ready and mounts Lighdramon, "Like Aniki said before we use teamwork. That's the main key that we all have. Raidenmon you stay here and help from here."

"Let's go." Matt said as Garurumon shot off with Raidramon and Lighdramon behind him.

"Good luck guys." Tai softly called.

Garurumon was the first to charge and used his _Howling Blaster_ to make MetalGreymon sidestep which gave Raidramon and Lighdramon the chance to pounce upwards and heading straight for the spiral.

 ** _Thunderbolt!_**

She opens her mouth blasted out a ball of blue lightning at the spiral while the lightning around her feet. Then it was Lighdramon's turn.

 ** _Thunder Blast!_**

With both attacks combine, it destroyed the spiral.

"It's off!" Matt said.

"WHAT?!" Ken yelled.

The others cheered as Lighdramon and Raidramon jumped down to the ground, running with Garurumon back to the gang as MetalGreymon shrunk back to Agumon and Airdramon lunged in to grab Ken and flew away.

"Agumon, I'm sorry we attacked you." Tai said as he ran over to his partner and hugged him.

"I'm sorry too." Agumon said.

"I'm sorry that you're sorry." The brunette said.

"I'm sorry that you're sorry that I'm sorry." The lizard said.

"Tell you what; I won't be sorry anymore if you won't be sorry either, okay?" Tai asked with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry." Agumon said with tears in his own green eyes.

"Davis, Davey you two saved the day. We thought you both were magnificent." Kari said.

"Raidramon, Raidenmon, and Lighdramon too." Yolei said.

The three Digimon smirked as they both puffed up in pride while the twins blushed from the attention while Matt jumped onto the back of the blue wolf and pulled the fox-girl into his chest.

"Davey, you and your brother saved Agumon and you didn't lose a single piece of hair." He teased as he ruffled up her hair.

"Knock it off!" Davinia whined making everyone laughed.

Tai walks over as Davis and Davinia and Matt got down off Lighdramon and Raidramon making everyone look at the Leaders of the DigiDestineds.

"Davey there's something I need to say." Tai said.

"What's up?" the twins asked.

He smiled as he pulls the new goggles out of his pocket and handed them over to Davinia, stunning her along with TK, Kari, and Matt since they all knew of the meaning of the goggles.

"I think it's time for a co-leader to be selected." Tai said.

Davinia looks at them with wide eyes as his words sunk in, then she puts the new goggles on her head.

"Nice to have you the team." TK said to the fox-girl as she nodded.

Soon three bright lights appear in Kari, TK, and Davis' hands. The light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. Once the light faded away, the light revealed three Keyblades.

Kari's was pink and white key-shaped blade and had the Crest of Light as the hilt. The next was TK's it was yellow and white with the Crest of Hope of the hilt. And lastly was Davis', his was gold with the Crest of Miracles as the hilt also. All three awaken their Keyblades

"Are those Keyblades?" Armadillomon asked.

"Davinia?" Matt and Tai asked the fox-girl for an explanation.

"I knew that this was going to happen." Davinia said thinking hard, "TK, Kari, and Niichan are Keyblade Wielders like myself. Expect they aren't Masters."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts in shock and surprise.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Learning about Keyblades

**_Chapter 11: Learning about Keyblades_**

Kari, TK, and the other DigiDestineds were heading to Davis and Davinia's place so that TK, Kari, and Davis could learn how to use their Keybalde.

"How do you think that Davey will you guys about Keyblades?" Matt asked them.

"Not sure, Davey didn't tell us when she called us." Kari said as she and TK carried a bag of spare clothes.

"But do you think that it's weird that she told the rest of us to bring extra clothes?" Cody asked carrying extra clothes also.

"That is weird, especially for Davey." Yolei said.

"Maybe she has a reason to." Sora said as they all walk to the twin's apartment

Once they got to the Rogers's apartment, Tai knocks the door. They all heard footsteps coming towards the door, the door opens and they finally meet the twin's father, Steve Rogers.

"Hello, you must be here for Kit's training." The twin's father said.

"Kit?" Matt asked.

"He means Davey." Davis said wearing different clothes.

Davis was wearing a loose blue t-shirt with matching shorts wearing no socks or shoes.

"Hey guys." Davis greeted, "This is our dad."

"Please to meet you." The DigiDestineds bowed.

"It's nice to see that the twins have friends." Steve said, "Especially ever since that boy Davey met when she was little."

"Boy?" Tai and Matt asked getting overprotective.

"I'll explain on the way to the training grounds." Davis said as they follow him.

Once they walk to the back of the apartments, they walk into the woods.

"What if someone sees you and Davey ever using your powers?" Kari asked.

"Don't worry." Davis said, "There's a barrier around this forest, plus everyone thinks that this forest is haunted. So, nobody never comes here."

"So how did Davey know that you, Kari, and TK were Keyblade Wielders?" Izzy asked.

"Davey was always able to see people's auras and tell if they have light, darkness or sometimes both." Davis explained, "I guess she sense light inside that boy she met."

"Okay you got to tell us what boy?" Yolei asking smirking.

"When Davey and I were two, during the time when we visited a family friend in Russia, the kids wouldn't go near us because people think that we would follow our parent's footsteps." Davis explained, "But out of all the kids, one boy came up to her and asked if he would like to play with her. From that day forward the two played every day."

"Wow…" Tai said shocked.

"But they also notice that the two fell for each other at a young age." Davis continued explaining, "However when we were three, we had to leave, but he gave something to her before we left."

"What's that?" Gatomon asked.

"That necklace she always wears." Veemon answered, "And in return she gave him a pure white she made for him."

"That's so romantic!" Yolei gushed.

"Here we are." Davis announced as everyone sees an obstacle course, as well as several training dummies with bullseyes on them at various areas.

Then they see Davinia practicing with her eyes blindfolded as arrows from all around shot towards.

"Dav-" Tai said but Davis stopped him.

"She'll be fine." Gaomon said appearing from out of the shadows with V-mon.

As if she knew that they were coming, she pulls out her wooden swords from their sheath, strapped to her back. Then she bends gold, pink, blue, red, and gold flames around her and destroys all the arrow still in mid-flight. Once she was done, Davinia takes a deep breath and puts her wooden sword on the ground, then pulls the blindfold off.

"Hey guys!" Davinia said as everyone looks at her in shock.

"That was so cool!" Tai said amazed that Davinia had that much power.

"Thanks." Davinia smiled as TK blushed, "Anyway let's started, but first I think you need to history lesson about the Keyblades and all that."

"Huh?" everyone asked as Davinia bends the earth to make chairs made of rocks.

She gestures for them to sit, so they all sit waiting for Davinia to begin.

"Any questions to start?" Davinia asked them as Izzy raises his hand, "Sì, Izzy?"

"What is a Keyblade exactly?" The Original Child of Knowledge asked.

"A Keyblades are mysterious weapons that play an important role in the battle between Darkness and Light." Davinia explained, "The original X-Blade's existence was closely connected with the existence of the true Kingdom Hearts, and was destroyed along with Kingdom Hearts in the every first Keyblade War. Although Master Xehanort's studies proposed that it can be reformed by fusing one heart of pure light with one of pure darkness, he later determines that the X-Blade can be reestablished accurately only by bonding eight hearts of pure light with fourteen hearts of pure darkness. The smaller Keyblade of Heart, whose presence opens a path to Kingdom Hearts, can be forged from the combination of eight hearts of pure light."

"The Eight Princess of Heart." Davis said remembering something that Davinia told him.

"That's right, I'm one of the Eight Princesses of Heart because my heart being both light and darkness." Davinia said looking down.

"What about the X-Blade?" Matt asked.

Davinia lets out a shaky breath before continuing.

"The X-Blade is a mythical weapon. Regardless of looking comparable to a Keyblade, it's something "completely different"; rather than being a man-made counterpart to Kingdom Hearts, it exists with Kingdom Hearts. Intrinsically, in its place of opening the door to a mock Kingdom Hearts like the Keyblade of Heart, it in fact appears the true Kingdom Hearts, a perfect blending of all hearts and worlds. Then the Keyblade War happened because of the many souls who wanted to take the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts for themselves, and Master Xehanort later ratifies his schemes with the same goal in mind." Davinia said as Kari sees her hands shaking slightly.

"Davey, you're really uncomfortable about this, aren't you?" Kari asked shocking the others.

"A little." Davinia admits, "But I think it would be fair if you heard it from me instead of reading a book. Since I'm now a Keyblade Master, I have a duty to carry on the traditions to new Keyblade Wielders. Like you, Aniki, and TK."

"Isn't there story about all this?" Gaomon asked remembering the story she told to Takuya and the others.

"Yes." Davinia answered, "Long before we were all born, there was in an era known as the "age of fairy tales" when the world was complete, Kingdom Hearts gave light to the world. But, remained out of mankind's grasp, as it was secured by its counterpart, the X-Blade. In time, many came to craving the light, and their gluttony and jealousy presented darkness into the World. In order to triumph over the light of Kingdom Hearts, people created the first Keyblades in the image of the X-blade, and quarreled with each other in a great Keyblade War that involved those who aided the light, those who assisted the darkness, and the ones who wanted harmony, and those who merely wanted power. The war entangled even those who didn't want Kingdom Hearts and stole the lives of thousands; also, smothering the light from the world and trapped Kingdom Hearts in the deepest darkness. The concluding location of the Keyblade War became the miserable Keyblade Graveyard, scattered with ancient Keyblades."

"Then what happened?" Gatomon asked.

"Because light lingered on inside the hearts of children, it was able to draw the remains of the World back together, forming numerous isolated worlds. The left over Keyblade Wielders decided to use the Keyblade to protect what was left of the Realm of Light. They principally established in worlds within the Realm Between, such as the Land of Departure, my home, where the Realm of Light surrounded the Realm of Darkness. Recollections of the Keyblade War lived on in several myths, which undecided whether the Keyblade was a weapon meant to bring deliverance or devastation." Davinia explained the rest of the story.

"Okay, then who's Xehanort?" Sora asked.

"A Keyblade Master who once taught Ven-Oniisan and I. Master Xehanort had confidence in that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance. For this reason, he seeks out to conquer Kingdom Hearts and reconstruct the worlds according to his wishes." Davinia replied, "He also was the one who kidnapped me and sealed my memories of my home, friends, and family. When Ven-Oniisan was his pupil, he tried to submit him to the darkness. When he didn't he extracted the darkness inside his heart and Vantias, his dark-half was born. This left Ven-Oniisan's heart partial and nearly led to his death, but when he survived, he was left in Eraqus's care. Then he kidnapped me and tried to submit me to the darkness, but it didn't work because I was in balance with light and darkness. In time, Vanitas would be required to crash with Ventus, therefore forging the X-blade."

"Who are Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Eraqus?" Poromon asked the female Hybrid.

"I guess that you could say that they were like my family when I couldn't remember anything." Davinia answered looking up at the clear, blue sky, "Terra, Aqua, and Ven were like older siblings to me, while Eraqus was like a father to me."

"What happened to them?" Joe asked.

"Ven-Oniisan lost his heart and went to sleep between light and darkness. Aqua-Oneesan is lost in the Dark Realms." Davinia said, "But Terra-Oniisan… lost his body and became a vessel to Xehanort."

"That's so sad." Patamon said seeing his Queen's sad face.

"How did he lose his heart?" Veemon asked.

"Xehanort manipulated Ven-Oniisan into fighting Vanitas at the Keyblade Graveyard, and the two fuse together, forming the X-Blade. However, the merge was imperfect, and the X-Blade was shattered by the combined efforts of Ven-Oniisan, Aqua-Oneesan, and myself." Davinia explained, "That's when I discovered that I could Heart Dive into other people's hearts."

"Hang on what about the Princesses of Heart?" Upamon asked from Cody's lap.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about them." Davinia chuckled sheepishly, "They're girls with hearts of pure light, lacking any darkness what so ever. I'm one of them, of course my heart has both light and darkness. Our hearts are eight out of 22 pieces of the X-Blade. We appear to be the only people in the universe whose hearts are indeed born free of darkness, expect mine. Still, only a few are real princesses, the Eight Princesses are stated by that name as the one who brings us together can open the Door to Darkness and gain the power to control the worlds. Princesses who lose their hearts don't become Heartless because they don't have darkness within to activate the process."

"So, what would do you if the gate of Kingdom Hearts start to open again?" Izzy asked.

"Easy." Davinia said looking at each of them, "Fight whoever is trying to open it. Then find my friends and bring them home."

"Davey." Kari said walking up to her, "If you ever have to fight, then you can count on us."

"R-R-Really?" Davinia stuttered, asking.

They all nod, agreeing with Kari as Davinia begins to cry as everyone gathers in a group hug.

"Thank you." Davinia said to them.

Then she pulls them away from her and looks at Davis, Kari, and TK.

"Summon your Keyblades." Davinia instructed.

The three did as they are told as Davinia summons her Keyblades.

"We're gonna try a simple light spell." Davinia said, "In our Home World on mum's side, its call the Patronus Charm. I want you three to focus on a happy memory. But first…"

Davinia opens a dark portal and goes through it and brings back a strange mirror case. The other DigiDestineds notice Davis tensed a bit.

"Are you crazy bringing a Boggart here?!" Davis asked, shouting.

"No and it's the only way to help you guys with this spell." Davinia said, wincing from her twin's shouting.

"What's a Boggart?" TK asked.

"It's is an amortal shape-shifting non-human that takes on the form of the observer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting capability, no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it's alone, as it suddenly changes into one's worst fears when one first see it." Tai explained confusing the others, "Kari and I are Half-Bloods, dad's a Pure-Blood and mom's a Half-Blood."

"I'll go first." Davis said stepping in front of the mirror case, "Sis?"

Davinia nods and opens the door and the Boggart took the form of a Beast Digimon going on a rampage.

"Aniki?" Davinia asked as he nods.

Davis points his Keyblade at the Boggart and focusing on a happy memory.

 ** _Davis: Expecto Patronum!_**

The bright light from Davis' Keyblade turns into a shape of a dragon. Soon the rampaging Digimon turns into a calm and peaceful Digimon.

 ** _Davinia: Riddikulus!_**

Soon the Boggart is turn into a red balloon that running out of air and heads straight back to the mirror case.

"Great job, Aniki." Davinia praised, "TK, you're next."

Next TK steps forward and nods signaling her to open the door. Davinia had a feeling, knowing what TK's Boggart is. Soon TK saw of the corpses of his friends, family, and his partner.

 ** _TK: Expecto Patronum!_**

His Patronus was a Pegasus and turned the Boggart to his friends, family, and his partner, all alive and happy.

 ** _Davinia : Riddikulus!_**

The same thing happens again and the Boggart went back into the mirror case.

"Great job, TK!" Davinia smiled.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Izzy asked the Keyblade Master.

"In order for them to unlock their true potential, they must face their fears and accept them." The Keyblade Master illuminated, "That's what I have to do when I was in coma."

"Kari's next!" TK and Davis shout.

"They're right." Davinia said to Child of Light.

Kari walks in front of the mirror case and Davinia opens the door. The Boggart turns into a huge spider creeping slowly towards Kari. Kari thrust her Keyblade forward, focusing on a happy memory.

 ** _Kari: Expecto Patronum!_**

Kari's Patronus is a wildcat and attacks the Boggart forcing it back into the mirror case without Davinia's help.

"That was amazing Kari!" Davinia exclaimed, "I've never seen anyone with that kind of strong magic other than myself."

"Thanks." Kari said blushing from the praise.

"Who knew that Kari's magic is so powerful." Tai said shocked, "But why is that?"

"Well, the strength of my magic comes from the friendship and love I get from my family and friends." Davinia explained, "Kari must be the same also."

"Davey what about you?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah show us what your Patronus is." Davis said curious about his twin's Patronus.

"Okay." Davinia said as she walks to the door and signals Gaomon to open it.

The moment it came out it turned into a human-like shape, around three meters, or 10 feet high, and covered in a dark hooded cloak of long ripped black cloth, making them carefully resemble ghosts. Its body is greyed and decayed looking, like a rotting body, and its breath sounds rattling, like it's trying to "suck more than air" out of a room. Its hands are " _glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed_ ". They all gasped as the air around them becomes cold.

 _Davinia's_ _thoughts: Okay, Davey you can do this. Breath._

Davinia releases her Nightmare Keyblade, thrusting her Daydream Keyblade towards the Boggart. As she begins to glow and light twirls around her.

 ** _Davinia: Expecto Patronum!_**

The one thing that they didn't expect that her Patronus turned into a phoenix. All three attacked the Boggart, forcing it back into mirror case, closing it itself. The glow dies and Davinia breaths hard from using her powers.

"How come her Patronus is a phoenix?" Davis asked shocked.

"Maybe it's because the happy memory she used was so powerful that it became an animal from that memory." Tai said.

"Let's think about it." Izzy said going their attention, "Her Patronus' is a phoenix. How do it connect to her?"

"Well I think it has something to do with that boy." Davis said as Gaomon, V-mon and Veemon nods.

"That could it." Davinia said sitting down on the grass.

"Good point." Patamon said then becomes worry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just need to rest, using a spell that powerful drains my energy." Davinia explained.

"Why did you asked us to bring spare clothes anyway?" Matt asked.

Suddenly Davinia bends the water from the small bowel and throws it to Joe. The moment Joe throws his arms towards the water it stops in mid-air. Everyone looks in shocked at this.

"I kinda had a feeling that you guys could bend an element base on your crest." Davinia chuckled nervously.

They all look at Davinia, shocked about what she just told them.

And so, throughout the day Davinia taught them how to bend the element they can control.

 **Tai = Fire**

 **Matt = Lightning**

 **Sora = Fire**

 **Izzy = Lightning**

 **Mimi = ?**

 **Joe = Water**

 **TK = Light**

 **Kari = Light**

 **Davis = Fire, lightning, and light**

 **Yolei = Fire**

 **Cody = Lightning**

 **To be continued...**


	12. The Good the Bad and the Digi

**_Chapter 12: The Good, the Bad and the Digi_**

After the training session that happened a few days ago, Tai and the others have accepted their elemental powers, while Kari, Davis, and TK accepted their duties as Keybalde Wielders, but it made Davinia worry that they'll be in more dangerous situations unsure of whether they were going to survive or not.

Now, Davinia, Davis, V-mon, Veemon and Gaomon were walking around the Digital World in a part of the forest area near a lake where they came to train or just relax.

"Are you still thinking about training them?" Gaomon asked.

"Yeah and I don't know what to do. I know that it's my duty to teach the new Keyblade Wielders. Do you think I'm a good teacher?" Davinia asked as she drew legs up to her chest.

"It all depends on you, Davey." V-mon said.

"Yeah, Sis don't be so glum about it." Davis smiled comforting his twin.

The female Hybrid nodded at this as she thinks back to when she received both of her DigiEggs, how both seemed to call out to her and Davis and felt warm as she and her brother touched them.

Sighing, Davinia looks into the water as it ripples and turned gray slowly.

Interested, she focused her sky-blue eyes on it as the form of some sort of strange creature with snake-like eyes appeared.

Her sky-blue eyes stared over, her pupils fading away as she continued to stare into those snake eyes as her body felt cold.

Gaomon, V-mon, Veemon, and Davis noticed that something seemed off with Davinia and this worried them.

"Davey/Lady Davey?" Gaomon and V-mon called.

The voice of the two Digimom made Davinia snapped out of trance she was under and shook her head as her eyes went back to normal and looked back at the lake only to see it was crystal blue as before.

"Your Highness, what's wrong?" Veemon asked

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost." Davis said as Davinia forced a smile as she gave a sheepish smile.

"I must've been thinking too hard." Davinia said.

It didn't settle the three down at all, but they let it slide as they decided to keep a closer eye on Davinia.

Suddenly, Davinia and Davis' D-3 started to beep like it was giving off a distress signal so the twins pulled it out to see a yellow dot blinking rapidly.

"Cody." Davinia whispered.

Davinia and Davis stood up and started running in the direction the distress signal was coming from, with Gaomon, Veemon, and V-mon following them.

 **With Cody and Armadillomon…**

Biyomon sent out a distress signal to Sora. So, she went to the Digital World with Yolei and Cody however Kari and TK were unable to be found.

The group arrived in a town in the desert and met a Starmon who attacked them and tied them up to place in a western jail cell where Biyomon was found.

Deputymon arrived and took the girls and their Digimon away since he stated that he didn't want boys' playing cards with them because they also cheated.

"I'm starving." Armadillomon groaned as his stomach whined for food.

"We'll get out of here soon." Cody assured.

Just then, they heard footsteps outside of the door making them look over to see if Starmon or Deputymon arrived.

 **Starmon: Hey, who're-**

Starmon was there, but then was silenced as something that sounded like shattering glass was heard.

The jingling of keys was heard next as the door was unlocked and then opened by the Digimon who had the dark ring missing.

 **Starmon: I've sorry for the trouble, once again.**

"Forget it." Gaomon said as he, V-mon and Veemon walk in.

Davinia and Davis then run in next. Her sky blue worried eyes settled on the Duo of Knowledge which she sighed in relief to see they were safe.

"Cody!" Davinia and Davis called running over to the cage.

"Armadillomon." The twin dragons, and dog said as they rushed over.

"Davey, Davis, you came." Cody smiled.

"Great timing. I was getting close to eating these ropes." Armadillomon joked.

 **Starmon: Just hold on a jiffy.**

He unlocked the cage and the Twin DigiDestineds untied the ropes around the two younger members of the DigiDestineds.

"What happened?" Davinia asked as Davis pulled Cody up.

"Sora came with us to help save Biyomon, but Starmon tricked us and locked us." Cody explained.

 **Starmon: I'm sorry Your Highness, I'd blame the dark ring, but that wouldn't be fair.**

"Where are the others?" Gaomon asked.

"Deputymon came and took the girls to play a poker game." Armadillomon said.

 **Starmon: That no good varmint! Always has to flirt with the ladies instead of doin' his job. That knuckle head.**

Gaomon, V-mon, and Veemon sighed at this as they smell some food and walk over to the drawer to find a bento and grabbed it before the others ran out.

Starmon was too busy ranting to notice them thankfully.

Once the group was far enough from the town, Gaomon set it down and handed the bento box over to Armadillomon.

"You'll need your energy to Digivolve." Gaomon said.

Armadillomon then had stars in his eyes as drool trickled from his mouth as he took the bento box being offered from the cat.

"Thanks!" Armadillomon nearly shouted as he ripped the plastic top and started gobbling the food up.

Cody, Davis, Veemon, V-mon, and Davinia chuckled as the armadillo eagerly ate the food as Gaomon shook her head in amusement.

The boy grew serious as he turned to Davinia as he thought back to what happened last time he seen her.

"Davey, why didn't you tell us about your past in the first place or tell us that you're a DigiDestined?" Cody asked.

She gasped lightly as she looked down at him, then took in a deep breath before she let it out.

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I've already lost so many friends who died protecting me." Davinia said, "I don't know how to tell the rest of my past to you guys when it's still painful. You guys barely know my past."

"But Davinia, you don't know about us either." Cody pointed out.

"He has a point sis." Davis agreed as Davinia just groaned at that knowing he had a point.

"I just don't feel comfortable. I'm used to fighting with Gaomon and V-mon. It'll just take some time for me to get used to fighting with you guys." Davinia explained.

"But you've molded into our team just fine before. And you, Gaomon, and V-mon were always watching over us and coming to save us when we need it. You and Davis are perfect as our leaders and you're a great teacher." Cody said as his dark green eyes were watering a bit as he gave her a pleading look and she just shook her head.

This wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Let's focus on saving the girls." Veemon said.

"I'm ready to go." Armadillomon said.

The three DigiDestineds nodded as they pulled out their D-3s.

 **DigiArmor Energize! V-mon** **Armor Digivolve to…** **Lighdramon, the Tempest of Friendship!**

 **DigiArmor Energize! Gaomon Armor Digivolve to… Flamemon, the Blaze of Bravery!**

 **DigiArmor Energize! Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!**

 **DigiArmor Energize! Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Power!**

Davinia and Davis mounted Raidramon and Lightdramon as Davinia pulls out her D-3 and picked up two red dots that were in the distance together.

"OK, the girls are 3 miles in that direction. There also might be Control Spire here too if Starmon had a dark ring on him. Find that Spire and destroy it, Flamemon go with Cody and Digmon and help them." Davinia said unknowingly going into the role as the second leader.

Cody and Davis nodded with a small smile at the fact that she didn't even notice how much of a second great leader she would make.

"You got it." Digmon said.

He picked up Cody and took off to find the Spire with Flamemon, while Lighdramon and Raidramon took off in the other direction, following the signals of the Keepers of Love.

 **Meanwhile…**

Deputymon did a trick with the cards, praising himself while Sora and Yolei clapped with forced eagerness.

"This guy is full of himself." Yolei whispered.

"It must've fill his hat also." Sora whispered back.

Laughing, Deputymon turned the cards in his hand over.

 **Deputymon: Straight flush. I win again.**

"That's great." The lavender haired girl said weakly.

"Yeah." Sora sighed.

Biyomon and Hawkmon were both groaning in despair of how long this game was taking and with Deputymon stopped playing to talk about how wonderful he was, it made it much worst.

"When do you think, we could get some food?" Hawkmon asked.

"You promised snacks but never got them." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Yolei asked reminded of her own hunger.

 **Deputymon: You'll get them after I win this hand.**

Just as the country Digimon was going to reach another card, two energy balls sailed through the air and hit him, knocking the country Digimon back out of his seat.

Sora, Yolei, Hawkmon and Biyomon stood up in confusion from the sudden attack.

"Where did those come from?" the pink bird asked.

"Hey, guys!" two voices called.

Turning, Sora smiled brightly as she saw Davinia and Davis riding their partners over to them.

"You guys made it!" Sora said as the twin dragons and lion stopped in front of them.

Davinia and Davis chuckled as they jumped down off of Raidramon and Lighdramon and spotted the Control Spire ten yards away from them and tremble down meaning Digmon, Flamemon, and Cody had taken care of it.

"Yep…" Davis started

"And we're getting out of here." Davinia finished.

 **Biyomon Digivolve to… Birdramon!**

Sora, Yolei and Hawkmon got up on the bird Digimon as they flew to find Cody and Digmon, picking them both up before they rejoined Lighdramon, Raidramon, Flamemon, Davis, and Ashlyn as they ran off to get to the TV that would bring them back home.

Deputymon grumbled as he stood up and gasped in horror as he saw the group making a quick getaway.

 **Deputymon: Come back! We still had a game to play!**

 **Later…**

After getting back to the Human World, everyone went over to Sora's house where Davinia helped her with cooking a meal of ramen with fresh vegetables and chicken while there were strawberry filled onigiri for dessert.

"Eat up." Sora said.

"Hope you enjoy." Davinia said with a small blush.

She wasn't used to cooking for people other than herself, Davis, and family so she was a little nervous to how the others would feel.

Gaomon started to eat with his chop sticks and hummed her approval, so the others started to eat too.

"Yummy!" Poromon said.

"Delicious!" Upamon cheered.

"This is very good." Cody said.

"Not bad." Yolei said.

Sora smiled as she saw Davinia blushing at the small amount of praise she received since she wasn't used to it.

Coughing to clear his throat, Davis then thought of something.

"Where are Kari and TK? I didn't see them with you guys." The male Hybrid said.

"We weren't able to find them or call them." Yolei explained.

"If they went somewhere, they would leave a note or something so we know how to reach them in times of danger." Cody said.

"That doesn't seem like them. Davey, Davis how did you two find us?" Sora asked.

"We were already in the Digital World." Davis explained.

"Why?" Upamon asked as Gaomon whipped at his mouth with his napkin.

"Training, because we got our flexibility from Mum so it doesn't affect you as much." The older twin stated.

"You mean those freaky rubber stretches were because of your mother?" Yolei asked.

"They did look a bit painful." Poromon winced.

"Oh, they were. When Davinia got better she taught me those stenches. I couldn't move at all the next day. It was worst that they forced me to keep it up so it wouldn't hurt as much." Davis sighed.

Sora shook her head in laughter before she pulled some strands of the wolf-girl's blonde hair out of her face to reveal those large sky blue eyes of hers.

Those sky-blue eyes always spoke her true feelings and the innocence she had in them that the Kamiya siblings tried hard to protect.

"That was the day Kari ran off to visit you." Cody blinked thinking back to it.

"How did you get sick so fast anyway?" Upamon asked.

"Why am I answering these questions? Shouldn't I be asking some stuff too?" Davinia asked.

"Why do you ask?" Yolei asked.

"It makes sense with all of the times I've rescued you guys and fought with you." Davinia stated.

The three seemed to pick up that this was her way of trying to get to know others to make her more comfortable so she would get into the idea of joining. Davis smiled at that, knowing his sister was trying to out of her shell. Harry would be very proud of her.

With that, the two second generations spoke nonstop as they told their future leaders about themselves, Yolei was doing most of the talking that the others and were sure that they could recite her life story.

Later, the twins walked back up to their apartment while Cody and Yolei walked back to their building.

 _Gaomon: Did you enjoy your time?_

 _Davinia:_ _Yeah, it was nice._

The twins made it to their apartment and opened the door to reveal their mom talking to some boy. Davinia and Davis' eyes widen at the boy, knowing them.

"Harry!" Davinia and Davis exclaimed, pouncing on their cousin.

The British Wizard, hugged them, greatly worry about what's been happening.

After that, the hung out together for the remainder of the day.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Master's Voice

**_Chapter 13: Master's Voice_**

Walking to school, Davinia was yawning as she tried to keep her eyes opened even though she had dark circles under them from her lack of sleep.

For a few days, she had been having nightmares of that creature she seen in the lake and she couldn't shake it off.

Her parents, Harry and Davis insisted that the wolf-girl stay home, but Davinia refused knowing she had a lot of work school and didn't want to fall further behind than she already is.

Still, she was tense as she walked to school. Davis was keeping a close eye on her making sure she doesn't pass out.

Turning around a corner, TK was walking down the sidewalk to school and smiled as he spotted the twins.

He walks up to them and placed his hand on Davinia's shoulder making her gasp in fright and turn to him with a yelp.

"What's wrong?" the Child of Hope asked.

Seeing that it was only TK, Davinia let out sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that. Davey hasn't been able to sleep, so she's really jumpy." Davis explained.

"That's okay. But we need to get going. Didn't you hear the announcements? We'll be scraping gum off desks if we're late." TK said.

The three then ran into the school where Kari was waiting on them while Patamon, Gatomon Veemon, Gaomon, and V-mon watched them from a tree.

"What's wrong with the Queen lately?" Patamon asked.

"She's been having nightmares lately. The nightmares started the last time when we were in the Digital World." Gaomon explained.

"Do you know what could cause them?" Gatomon asked.

"Nope and she won't tell me, Gaomon or Davis what they're about." The female dragon sighed sadly.

In the class room, it was math class and Davinia was gazing blankly at the board and trying not to fall asleep.

Math was no one's favorite subject. Believe me.

Suddenly the room started to get cold and Davinia gasped as she saw the world she knew around her turn gray as fog floated around her.

"What's going on?" Davinia asked.

The female Hybrid tried to move, but her body wasn't responding as her legs felt numbed by the unexpected coldness and looked down in horror to see she was sitting in the ocean as the room around her disappeared.

"Where am I? Why can't I move?" Davinia asked as she started to get panicky.

TK, who was bored with the lesson, looked over to Davinia and gasped when he saw that she was starting to fade out of the room.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Davinia shouts, her voice echoing in his head.

Kari and Davis also heard it and gasped as they both looked over at Davinia seeing her starting to fade out of the room.

"Davey/Davinia!" Kari, Davis, and TK both yelled as they stood up.

Gasping, Davinia was pulled out from the dark world and saw everyone was staring at the Children of Light and Hope and Davis who were standing up.

Finally, the lack of sleep got the best of her and started to fall to the side, but Davis jumped forward towards her and caught her in time.

"Sis, are you OK?" the fox-boy asked.

 **Hamasaki: Davinia, maybe you should go to the nurse's office.**

Nodding, Davinia walks out of the room and went out into the halls. But the halls were far too quiet and dark than they should have been.

"My head is killing me. Maybe I should've stayed home." Davinia said to herself as she walked.

 **Duskmon's Voice: You're weak!**

She paused as she looked around and saw the images of her when she was only 5 from her first encounter with Duskmon stood over her.

 **Duskmon: You can't even protect those close to you, they only just die to protect you.**

Davinia stared at her younger self as her big eyes filled with fear as she stare up at him.

"Shut up." Davinia said shaking her head and the images faded away.

"I'm not the same little girl anymore. I'm stronger now." Davinia said fiercely, "They're gone, I'm free."

The sound of water dripping made her eyes open wide as the world around her seemed to ripple.

The hallways got colder around her that she could see her own breath.

Groaning could be heard and the eerily sound made her heart sink as fear began to consume her.

"Who's there?" Davinia called out, "Aniki if that's you, knock it off!"

No one answered her call but the groaning got louder from behind. She slowly turned to see a creature from before were hiding behind the stairs staring at her with its snake eyes.

"Forget the nurse, I'm out of here!" Davinia yelled beginning to run.

The world then went back to normal, the warm air returning and the sunlight came back into the halls as the creature disappeared.

Davinia didn't stop running until she was outside of the school, safe from whatever she had just seen, her feet leading her to a bench in the back of the building.

The fox-girl then collapsed onto the bench, panting hard and tried to catch her breath from all of the running she done.

"W-what the…bloody…hell is…going on?" Davinia asked sitting down to try and sort out all her thoughts, "Why do I keep seeing things? It's like someone's trying to call out to me and pull me away from here and…"

Her hands curled into fists, her nails digging into her palms as the anxiety took its toll on her body, draining her of her energy and strength.

For the rest of the morning Davinia stayed right where she was, fading into the background.

 _Davinia's_ _thoughts: When I was a kid… mum used to sing me a song when I had trouble sleeping, maybe if I sing it would help calm me down._

 ** _Constant As The Stars Above  
By: Jessica Brown_**

" _Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true_

The lamb lies down and rests it's head

 __ _On it's mother's downy bed_ _  
_ _Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow_ _  
_ _And butterfly dreams of a violet rose_ _  
_ _Dreams of a violet rose_

 _I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry you us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

 _Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help make your dreams come true  
Will help your_ _-"_

" _dreams come true_ _."_ Someone else sang making her jump in surprise, pulling out her kunai, ready to attack and turn to see who was there.

Davinia began to calm down when she saw that it was just Matt who was standing there with a small grin on his face.

"M-Matt? What're you doing here?" Davinia asked blushing realizing that he must've been watching her while she was singing.

"Davis, Kari, and TK have been looking all over the place for you and have been worried." The Former Child of Friendship said walking over to stand beside her as she looked up at him, "You almost passed out in class. Are you feeling any better?"

Davinia just kept quiet as she looked down at the ground, with her hands clasped in her lap.

"Nightmares?" Matt asked making her gasp and looks into his knowing azure eyes, "You need to talk to us about this, Davey. What happen in your nightmares that makes you feel so much fear?"

"I-I don't know." Davinia said averting her gaze. "When I at first had those nightmare, I thought it meant I was being consume in the tainted darkness from the depression of the fact that I wasn't meant to have friends, not after what happen to Terra-Oniisan, Ven-Oniisan, and Aqua-Oneesan. But when I got the DigiEgg of Friendship, I knew that it couldn't be true. I mean, if that were it, then the nightmares would've stopped, right? But they started up again a few days ago, and haven't been able to get any sleep. I'm even too afraid to sleep half the time. Gaomon, DemiVeemon, V-mon, my folks, and Aniki are worry about me, but I force a smile on as of it nothing was wrong so that they wouldn't worry, but it may be freaking them out even more."

Davinia then felt the bench move as Matt sat down next to her, the heat radiating off of his body and warming her side.

"I thought that maybe if I just ignored it that it would make it go away, but I think it's only making it worse. I could've sworn that I saw something in the school coming after me. I just…I don't think I can fight it anymore." Davinia said sadly as she looks down.

"Davey, you're one of the strongest people I know." Matt said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever that's coming after you, you can fight it like you did with all your other enemies. If those things you say are Digimon, then you can fight them."

"I can't. I'm just not strong enough like Tai, Kari, and Aniki are. I mean, it's the tainted darkness that's coming after me. The only thing that can beat it is with Light or Miracles. The harder I try to fight it, the more it seems to get after me and it scares me even more." Davinia said, "Without darkness balancing out the light, I'll die."

"Stop that!" Matt yelled at me as he stood up frowning, "Listen, Davey, I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you talk like this. You have tons of people who care about you and we won't let you fade away into the Darkness. I'm not going to let you fade away into some other world or something just because you're afraid. We all care too much about you just by letting some monsters take you away!"

Davinia looked up at the Former Child of Friendship in shock at what he said and seemed to realize what he said and blushed as he looked away before taking in a breath and turned back to her.

 _Davinia's_ _thoughts:_ _Did he just say… that they all care about me?_

Davinia cheeks were burning at that moment at what he said as the two stayed staring into each other's eyes, the sounds of birds and kids on the soccer field filling the silence.

The bell rang making them both jump and look away, her cheeks were probably the same shade of her brother and mother's hair by now.

"I-I should get to my next class." The Warrior of Harmony and Hazard said standing up.

"Yeah, I should get back also. The teacher won't be happy about me being late to class." Matt said.

The two separated and Davinia went off to her next class, which was English that she had with Kari and Davis.

As soon as the two spotted her, Kari rushed over and surprised her with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I thought you completely disappeared. TK, Davis, and I went to the nurse's office to check on you and she said you never showed up, so we began looking all over for you. Where did you go?" Kari asked with worry.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Davis asked his twin.

Her lips curved up into a small smile as she returned the hug.

"I just went outside. I thought that maybe the fresh air would do me some good." Davinia said as she pulled away from them.

"That's a relief." TK sighed.

The teacher then came in the room, so the three took their seats.

During lunch, Davinia decided to go home and get the OK from the nurse. Once she did the fox-girl was walking out of the school yard when she felt a strange pull on her.

There was that voice calling out to her.

The Child of Harmony, Hazard, and Bravery walked across the road, a car honking at her as she went, her mind sort of shutting down as her body moved on its own.

The coldness the suddenly came back and gain control over her body as she walked forward to the beach that's across the street, her sky-blue eyes becoming dull.

Gatomon was resting in a tree nearby when she woke up to see Davinia standing at the beach.

"What's the Queen doing?" the cat asked.

Gaomon and V-mon appeared next to Gatomon as they watched their partner.

"She's supposed to be going home to rest. What's she doing now?" the blue dog asked.

At that moment, Davinia started to fade away making the three Digimon gasp as they both ran over to the fox-girl.

"Davey, what's happening to you?" V-mon asked.

Before one of them could reach the wolf-girl, a truck cut off their path as Davinia finally disappear as her white and blue bag was left floating in mid-air before it dropped to the ground.

Gaomon and V-mon's hazel and yellow eyes widened in fear as they reached out with their mind to locate their partner, but couldn't get a trace of her.

"No." V-mon and Gaomon whispered.

Meanwhile, Davinia's sky blue eyes opened as she finally regained control of her body and looked around her surroundings in terror to see that she was standing on the beach of a world filled with tainted darkness where even she or anywhere else didn't have any color what so ever.

"This ain't good." The wolf-girl whimpered.

 **Later…**

The DigiDestineds gathered in the computer lab talking before going into the Digital World.

"So, Davey just went home?" Yolei asked.

"We haven't seen her the rest of the day." Kari said in worry.

"She's right I couldn't smell her scent at long for the rest of the day." Davis said agreeing with the Child of Light.

"It's weird though; in math class, it looked like that someone was trying to take her somewhere else." TK said.

"What does that mean?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." the blonde said as he shook his head.

"Me neither." The fox-boy said.

"There was darkness. It was like it was trying to swallow her." Kari said.

"That's weird." Yolei commented.

Then the door to the room was thrown open by a scared and guilt ridden Gaomon and V-mon, along with Gatomon.

Everyone looked at them and felt instantly worry when they saw the looks of the three Digimon faces.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"It's the Queen." Gatomon panted as Davis, TK, and Kari both tensed up.

"What about Davey?" Yolei asked.

"She just disappeared into thin air!" Gaomon yelled.

"That's not possible." Yolei said as she stood up from the computer.

"Maybe the Queen went to the Digital World." Upamon suggested.

"She wouldn't go alone. She would've tell me, V-mon, Veemon, or Davis if she was going." Gaomon said.

"It wouldn't hurt to check though." Patamon said.

Yolei nodded, holding up her D-3 to the computer, but the gate didn't open or beep at all.

"Something's wrong. Why isn't it letting us in?" Yolei asked, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Gaomon, V-mon, Davis aren't you three able to sense where the Queen is?" Poromon asked.

"Yes, but not when we aren't in the same dimension." Davis said trying to pin-point his sister, "I can't smell or sense her at all."

"I don't a clue where she is and this worries me. This is my fault." Gaomon said.

"How is it your fault?" Veemon asked.

"Lady Davey is my partner. I should be protecting her and she was kidnapped under my watch." The blue dog said with clenched paws.

"Me too." V-mon agreed.

Kari clenched her fists, but she shook her head to get rid of any worry that consumed her about the fox-girl.

"Doesn't matter whose fault it is. We need to find her!" Davis said as he runs out of the room.

Davis and Veemon followed Gaomon and V-mon while the others watched them.

"What do we do?" Yolei asked.

"Stay here in case Davey is in the Digital World. Cody, you and Kari call Tai and the others and tell them what happened." TK said.

"What will you do?" Cody asked.

"I'm going to go look for her." TK said running out with Patamon.

Everyone set off to do what they were told while TK, Patamon, Davis, and Veemon were being shown where Davinia had been kidnapped.

Davis bent down and picked up the white and blue backpack and went through it to find the D-Terminal, D-Tector, and D-3 still inside of it.

"Where could she have gone?" TK asked.

"I can't pick up her scent." Gatomon said.

"I can sense her here, but it's only a faded remainder." Gaomon said.

"Same here." Davis and V-mon said.

Davis held the blue D-3 to his chest as he looked over the water, praying that his twin was safe.

 **In the Dark World…**

Davinia's been walking around the beach trying to find any other forms of life, spirits or even a payphone, but no one in sight other than the lighthouse that had black light.

"If I have to look at that any longer I'm gonna lose it." Davinia said as her breathing became ragged, "Where am I?"

 **A raspy: Davi-nia…**

Looking over to where the voice was heard, Davinia found a cave at the end of the beach where a forest was located.

 _Davinia_ _'_ _s thoughts: World of tainted darkness, eerie cave, creepy forest and voices calling out my name. What, am I starring in my own bloody horror film?_

 **Another voice: Davinia** **…** **Davinia** **…**

"Is anybody in here?" the female Hybrid called her voice echoing around her.

 **Multiple voices: Davinia** **…** **Help us…**

Davinia's sky-blue eyes then saw a group of red eyes hidden in the dark ahead of her.

"Get back! I'm an Elemental Witch and I won't hesitate to do anything." Davinia warned as one of the figures stood up.

 **Another black creature: Help us…**

"What do you all want from me?" Davinia asked the notice something, "You guys don't look well."

They all then groaned in pain and misery as she tried to get a better look at them.

There saw that they each had a dark spiral on their arms.

"Are you Digimon?" Davinia asked.

 **One of the Creatures: Digi…mon… We don't know if we're Digimon, but I know that we're Scubamon. We all have big flippers for swimming deep in the ocean. We have no idea how we got here or how long we've been in this awful tunnel.**

"Poor things." Davinia said kneeling down in front of them, "What happened to you?"

 **Scubamon: We don't remember. One day we were serving our undersea master and the next we were here and we feel terrible.**

"That's awful. Who did this? Can't you go back to the ocean?" Davinia asked.

 **Scubamon: I wish that we could, a dark man came into our Master's kingdom and put these dark spirals on our arms that took our strength and made us his slaves.**

"The Digimon Emperor." Davinia growled as the hair on her hair stand up.

 **Scubamon: That's why we summoned you here. You're our only hope.**

"How can it be me? I'm not the Child of Light or Hope." Davinia said.

 **Scubamon: You're the Queen of the Digital World and Child of Harmony and Hazard. You answered our calls. You have to help us. You're very powerful enough to free us from the dark spirals. We've used the last of our strength to get you here. Help us return to the ocean where we can serve our Master.**

Davinia didn't know what to do.

A part of her wanted to help the Scubamon, but another nagging part of her mind that was telling her to be careful around them.

Who was this Master of theirs?

"I don't know if I can get those things off." Davinia said.

 **All the Scubamon: Help us…**

Davinia sighed and walked closer to the Scubamon who talked to her and placed her hands on his arm that had the spiral.

"I'll try, but I really don't know if I'm strong enough to get this thing off." Davinia warned.

Just then, she heard Matt's voice in her head, the things he told her filling her head and felt her bravery grow from it.

 _Davinia's_ _thoughts: Time to stop doubting myself and have faith._

At that thought, small light with the colors gold, red, orange, and blue that looked like fireflies shone around my hands making the Scubamon all exclaim in wonder and the ground shook.

The ceiling was caving in, so Davinia stood up, the gold lights fading away.

"We need to get out of here!" the female hybrid yelled as they stood up, "Come on, let's go!"

Davinia lead them all out, then stood at the mouth of the cave waiting until all the Scubamon were all out before she escaped. Then there was a loud roaring sound that made her look up and saw as shadowed form of Airdramon appear.

It was entirely black and gray like everything else in the dark world and blended into the fog.

 **Scubamon #2: That's a servant of the Dark One who put these dark rings on us.**

Scubamon #1 and his followers gasped in awe at the golden light while they felt confident that the dark rings would finally be removed.

Davinia was in awe as she felt the powers of Harmony, Hazard, Bravery and Friendship flowing from her hands. It felt warm like whenever she firebend.

Before she could remove the ring, the cave shook and started to crumble around them.

"Everyone out!" Davinia yelled.

The Scubamon ran as fast as they could while Davinia brought up the rear as the sound of a creature roaring making her look up to see an Airdramon that was annulled of any color like everything else here.

"How could the Digimon Emperor have done this?" Davinia asked.

Airdramon shot off a blast of dark flames at them. They ran or dodge the attack while Davinia went rolling from the impact of the blast.

Moaning, she pushed herself up and looked at the Scubamon helplessly as her vision began to get blurry.

"Please someone help." Davinia begged softly.

 **In the Human World…**

TK, Matt, and Davis were still looking for the missing Queen along the beach as Patamon, Veemon, V-mon, and Gaomon looked around. Harry came by to help them with their search.

It was getting late as the sun began to set and made them get even more worried.

"Where could she be?" Davis asked.

"Don't give up." Veemon exclaimed.

"We'll find the Queen somehow." Patamon said.

"They'll right, Davey couldn't have gotten far." Harry said but deep down he was worry.

Davis gave them a smile and nodded while Gaomon was scanning the area.

"Somebody please help me." someone begged over the winds.

The ten gasped as they looked around the area.

"That sounded like Davey." Matt said.

"But where is she?" Patamon asked.

"Davinia!" Gaomon, V-mon, Harry, and Davis called.

The eight stood together, above them were four colored lights. They look up to see Davinia in black and white on her hands and knees looking weak and scared.

"There she is. What is this?" TK asked as he and Davis sense negative energies.

"I'm not sure, but we must go." Gaomon said.

"We're right behind you." Matt said.

Davis and TK nodded as the ten ran over to the portal and they were all pulled into it as it closed behind them.

 **In the Dark World…**

 **Davinia** **'** **s POV**

There was yelling and I looked over to see Matt, Harry, Davis, TK, Patamon, V-mon, Gaomon, and Veemon falling from the sky and landing on the cliff above the cave.

"Davey/Lady Davey!" Gaomon and V-mon called.

"I'm glad to see you guys." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Stay there." Matt, TK, Harry, and Davis called as Airdramon roared making them look up at the colorless dragon.

"Time to rock, Patamon." TK said.

 **Digi-Armor Energize! Patamon Armor Digivolve too… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!**

TK his partners and flew up to fight Airdramon, the fog blocking them from view, but black flames still hit the ground.

"Veemon you're next!" Davis exclaimed.

 **Digi-Armor Energize!** **Veemon Armor Digivolve too… Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!**

"Quick, Davey. We have to Armor Digivolve." Gaomon said as he, V-mon, TK, Harry and Matt joined me on the beach with the Scubamon.

"It's time to end this nightmare. I'm done with being scared of this place." I said standing up as I gripped my D-3.

 **Digi-Armor Energize! V-mon** **Armor Digivolve too…** **Blazemon** **, the Angel of Bravery!**

 **Digi-Armor Energize! Gaomon Armor Digivolve too… Flamemon: the Blaze of Bravery!**

"There's a control spire in that lighthouse!" Matt called.

"Destroy it guys!" I called as Harry helped me to my feet.

Flamedramon, Flamemon, and Blazemon jumped up and charged at Airdramon as Pegasusmon flew over to the lighthouse and destroyed the spire.

My partners hit Airdramon with their _Blaze Rocket_ and _Fire Roar_ , Flamedramon joined in with his _Fire Rocket_ , making Airdramon turn sharply around.

Finally, Blazemon, Flamemon and Flamedramon were covered in gold light and their normal coloring came back as they charged at Airdramon and destroyed him.

"This battle's just a day at the beach." TK called down.

I laughed as our partners slowly floated down to where Harry and I were and I ran over to my partners, hugging them.

"Blazemon, Flamemon, I missed you so much." I cried as they hugged me back.

"We were so scared when you disappeared." Flamemon said as I looked up into his teary yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry. But we've got to help the Scubamon." I said looking at the Scubamon.

The two nodded as they pulled away from me and sending out small blasts of fire, breaking off the spirals and their eyes returning to normal.

"Great job." Harry said.

The Scubamon then began to groan as they started to change into these smokey creatures with creepy yellow eyes and stood up tall. They almost looked like Heartless.

 **Scubamon #1: Much better.**

 **Scubamon #2: Now that's what I call a red eye deduction.**

"You guys called me here to help you and I did. What else do you want?" I asked as the first Scubamon reached out to me, just like in my nightmares.

"Let her go!" TK yelled.

"Don't touch her!" Matt yelled.

"Back off!" Harry shouted

 **Scubamon #1: Come with us Queen. You'll be our new bride. We need you to create strong offsprings to fight against the Dark One.**

"I refuse! Now let me go!" I hissed kicked out at them.

Flames then blasted at them, separating us and soon enough Harry wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest for protection with Matt, Davis, and TK in front me, while Blazemon and Flamemon stood in front of us, sparks crackling around his claws as they still glowed gold.

 **Scubamon #1: We thought you would want to be with us. I guess we were wrong.**

They all walked backwards and started disappearing in the dark ocean while I held onto Matt.

 **Scubamon #1: Beware, Queen. Our Master senses your power too and will come for you.**

That was the last thing it said before they were all gone into the water.

We were quiet for a few seconds and I sighed as I leaned into my cousin.

"I'm ready to go home now." I sighed exhausted.

"It could be worse. We could've be scraping gum at school." TK joked weakly and I cracked a smile at him gratefully.

Blazemon picked me up as TK and Matt mounted Pegasusmon, Flamemon picked up Harry, and Flamedramon picked Davis up. We started flying up to where a golden light was shining down from where the spire once stood.

"Last one home's a rotten DigiEgg!" the Child of Hope called as he flew up and the three Digimon took a massive leap into the air, the light sucking them up.

"Thanks for coming after me, guys. I appreciate it." I said.

"No problem, Davey. I know you'd do the same for just about anyone of us." TK said.

"He's right, we'll always be there for you." Harry said as Davis nods.

"We're just happy that you're safe. Tai and Kari will be happy to hear that." Matt said.

 **Normal POV**

 **In the computer lab…**

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Cody, Kari, and Yolei were all in the lab talking about what had happened to Davinia.

"I couldn't find her anywhere." Sora said.

"I checked with their folks, aunt, uncle, and Jun, but they haven't seen her." Tai said.

Kari had her hand clenched over her heart as she wondered where the cat-girl could've gone.

"Hey, the computer." Yolei gasped.

"The DigiPort is back online." Izzy said.

Everyone gathered around it when Matt, Davinia, Wanyamon, Chibimon, Davis, DemiVeemon, TK, Patamon, and Harry flying out of the computer, Tai catching Davinia as Wanyamon and Chibimon clung to his head while the others landed on the other DigiDestineds.

"I knew she was in the Digital World." Yolei said.

"How?" Izzy asked as everyone gets up.

"It wasn't the Digital World at all. We were in a different world that was filled with darkness." TK said as Patamon sits on his head.

"What happened?" Tai asked in worry.

"What happened was Harry and the others came to rescues me, we beat an Airdramon, and I nearly became the Queen of some evil Digimon." Davinia said.

Everyone gave her confused looks while Izzy shook his head as he brought out the bag he found that belonged to the Davinia and handed it over.

"As long as you're safe and explain this later on." The Original Child of Knowledge said.

Davinia took in a deep breath as she turned to Tai with a determined expression.

"Hey, Tai?" Davinia asked gaining his attention.

"What is it?" Tai asked as she then gave a smile.

"Do you think you could come to my next gig I have with my band?" Davinia asked.

TK and Kari both perked up at that while the others were surprised and pleased.

Tai laughed as he ruffled the wolf-girl's hair proudly.

"Sure." The Original Child of Courage said.

"Finally, we get to hear you sing." Yolei said.

"What made you decide your Highness?" Poromon asked.

"While I was in the dark world, it made me realize something very important. I can't always face things on my own. So, let's kick Ken's evil butt together." Davinia said.

Kari and Sora both hugged her while TK patted her back as everyone gathered around her.

 _Davis' thoughts: Aqua-san, Terra-san, and Ventus-san would be very proud of you right now, sis._

The DigiDestineds were finally complete.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
